Batman's Gadget Girl
by Phoenix M. 101
Summary: What if Batman, Robin, and Batgirl had another member in the team. Not Alfred, but a woman who has an amazing talent of technology. But the league and the team doesn't even know she exist, why is Batman keeping her a secrete? Is she special to him and Robin? But on one mission everything will change, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my second story, I'm still working on my first one, but this idea has been stuck in my head. So I hope you enjoy it!**

It was a regular night in Gotham city, well regular for the Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. They were chasing down the Riddler, and founded themselves in a giant maze made by the Riddler.

"So Bats do you like my maze?" asked the Riddler as a computer screen appeared in front of the bats.

"Why don't you come and ask me to my face," said Batman.

"That's no fun," said Riddler, "You're such a party pooper."

"Quite the games Riddler," said the brave thirteen-year old Robin.

"My, my, isn't our little bird being so brave," said Riddler waving his question mark cane, "Well I guess I can give you a riddle."

"A riddle go figure," said Batgirl causing Robin to cackle.

"O this is no ordinary riddle, if you guess right I'll let you go and you can take me to arkham," said the Riddler.

"And if we lose?" asked Batman in his monotone voice.

"Then the city of Gotham will explode," laugh the Riddler, as the heroes' eyes widen in horror. "O and you'll get a time limit."

"Give us the riddle," growled Batman.

"Alright here's the riddle," said Riddler as he twirl his cane and then pushes a button. Then a lot of numbers appeared, "Good luck Batman," then a clock set at a minute started.

"Do you guys know the answer?" asked Batgirl.

"Not me," said Robin as he look at Batman, "Do you?"

50 seconds left

"No, I don't, but there's someone who does," said Batman as he pulled out a cord from his left glove and connect is to the computer.

40 seconds

Then a holographic screen appeared from Batman's glove as he type a few keys in.

30 seconds

The numbers of the riddle started to change and started to make something.

20 seconds

"Come on" mumble Robin and Batgirl as they wait to see what will happen next.

10 seconds

The numbers turned into a question mark.

5 seconds

"There's your answer," said Batman.

4 seconds

The Riddler looked at the answer and then his eyes widen.

3 seconds

"How…can…this," mumble the Riddler.

2 seconds

Then the Riddler push a button and the timer stop at one second. "How did you figure it out?!" yelled the Riddler.

"Had a little help," said Batman as a ghost smile appeared on his face.

"No fair!"

Then the maze disappear and the Riddler was in the middle of the room, his eyes widen as Batman, Robin, and Batgirl started to charge at him. Batgirl kick him in his gut, Robin did a cross kick on his face, and Batman ended it with a punch to his face. Causing the Riddler to go out cold, than Batman grab some handcuffs and cuff the Riddler. A few minutes later the Gotham City Police arrived to take the Riddler, Commissioner Gordon thanked the heroes and watch them disappear in the shadows.

At the Batcave

"Ew that was a close one," said Robin as he got out of the batmoblie.

"I'll say for a minute I thought Gotham was a goner," said Batgirl as she pull down her cowl to become Barbara Gordan. Batman and Robin copied Batgirl's motion and now became Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.

Bruce than walks towards the batcomputer, "I'm just glad she got the answer or it would…"

"Have been the end of Gotham," interrupt a voice.

Bruce smile and look where the source of the voice was coming from, "I was wondering where you went."

"O, I was just upstairs in the manor making a phone call," said the voice, "You know I get bad reception in the cave."

"I know," chuckle Bruce, "So who were you calling Melanie?"

"I was just calling my landlord to tell him of the busted pipe," said Melanie as she enter the light of the cave. Melanie was almost as tall as Bruce but was off by an inch and a half, she's very skinny, she has long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing black sweat pants with a black shirt.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It'll be ok."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"If you don't mind."

"Yeah! Melanie is staying at the manor," yelled Dick.

"Does he always get like this when you stay the night?" asked Barbara.

"Sometimes," said Bruce, "O and good job on finding the answer to that riddle."

"It was no biggie, all I had to do was hacked into the Riddler's computer," said Melanie walking towards the batcomputer.

"Can you teach me how to do that Mel?" asked Dick.

"Sure thing kiddo," said Melanie winking at him.

"Can you teach me too?" asked Barbara.

"Yes," said Melanie as she stood next to Bruce.

"You two better change out of your uniforms," said Bruce as he looks at Barbara and Dick.

"Yes Sir!" they both said at the same time and saluted, Bruce grumble and Melanie laugh. Once they left the room Melanie quickly turns to Bruce.

"Hey Bruce can I ask you something?" asked Melanie.

"Of course," said Bruce as he turns to face Melanie, "What's on your mind?"

"Well I have wondered why haven't you introduce me to the justice league or the young justice team." Melanie saw shock in Bruce's eyes and continued, "I mean I've known you before you became Batman and I've been with you to help you become the Batman."

"Well, you see umm," said Bruce, but to tell the truth Bruce was speechless. True, Melanie has been by his side when he began his crusade of Batman, but he didn't want the league to take away Melanie from him. Like the young justice team has done with Robin and Batgirl. "Well it's just Batman doesn't want anything to happen to his Gadget Girl."

"O," said Melanie looking down at the ground.

"Hey you do an amazing job here in the batcave," said Bruce as he lifted Melanie's chin to meet his eyes.

"Thanks," said Melanie smiling.

"Come on, why don't I take you out for lunch as a thank you."

"That sounds great."

With that said Dick and Barbara came out of the changing room and headed upstairs, Melanie followed, but Bruce went to change out of his bat-uniform. He couldn't stop thinking of what his life would be like if Melanie wasn't in it, he never wants her to join the league. He was afraid that Superman or any other male hero might make a move on her, but he knows that Melanie has a life of her own. But most of it is here in the batcave as Batman's Gadget Girl; technology was her life and she basically made everything in the batcave. Bruce will do whatever he can to protect Melanie, Dick, Barbara, and Alfred from harms way, even if it means to give up his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the Batcave

"Urgh!" growl Dick.

"Whats wrong Dick?" ask Melanie.

"It's this tie, no matter how many times I have to do this I do it wrong every single time," growl Dick putting his hands through his hair.

"Here let me help you," said Melanie as she got up from the batcomputer and walk towards Dick. She undid his tie and than fix his tie properly. "There you are."

"Thanks Mel, what would I do without you," smiled Dick.

"Probably be bald, for ripping out your hair over a tie," chuckle Melanie, Dick chuckle as a response.

"Well, well, well someone is looking sharp," said a voice from the shadows.

"I wish I didn't have to," said Dick crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Then the owner of the voice step out of the shadows, it was the famous billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. "Come on Dick, this banquet is for charity."

"So why do I have to go?"

"To keep a good reputation for the people of Gotham."

"He has a point sweetie," said Melanie taking her seat at the batcomputer.

"You're lucky, because you don't have to go," said Dick.

"I know," smile Melanie.

"Don't worry Dick the league and the young justice team will be there," said Bruce.

"Woo-hoo! Now I get to finally talk to the team as both Dick Grayson and Robin," yelled Dick as he ran upstairs to Wayne manor.

"So I take it, you finally let Robin tell the team his secret identity," said Melanie.

"Yes, I give it some thought and I decided to let him tell his friends," said Bruce.

"I'm glad you let him," smiled Melanie.

"Me too," smiled Bruce, "O and thanks for the advise it helped a lot."

"I'm glad I could help."

Then without warning the zeta beams announce the names of the league and young justice team. Melanie and Bruce shared the same scared look, then Bruce took out some smoke pellets and threw them to the ground. Bruce took out his grappling hook and grab Melanie and went up towards the ceiling of the batcave. Once they reach the rafters of the batcave Bruce set Melanie on top of the rafter and then went back down on the floor.

"Bruce are you here?" ask Clark Kent.

"Over here Clark," said Bruce in his batman voice. Then Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Red Arrow, Artemis, Green Arrow, Flash, Kid Flash, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Aquaman, Aqualad, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern (John Stewart) came in all in tuxedos or dresses.

"I thought you guys were coming through the front door," sign Bruce his Batman's voice.

"Well this way is faster," said Barry Allan aka Flash.

Bruce gave them all his famous bat glare and chills went down their spines, Bruce could hear Melanie laughing at their faces. "Alright but you all better get upstairs the banquet will be starting soon."

They all nodded and went up the stairs to enter Wayne manor, once there were out of sight Bruce took out his grappling hook and went back up to the rafters.

"Took you long enough," said Melanie.

"Sorry," said Bruce as he grab Melanie and they went back to the ground.

"Bruce when is this going to stop?" ask Melanie her eyes staring at Bruce.

"What do you mean?" ask Bruce.

"You know what I mean, I'm tired of always hiding when the league is here, are you embarrasses by me?" ask Melanie as her eyes started to become watery.

"What? No, no, I'll never be embarrassed by you, you mean to much to me," said Bruce as he pull her in a hug.

"You better get upstairs, before they get suspicious," said Melanie as she pull out of the hug. Bruce looked at her with concern, "Don't worry I'll be here and I'll let you know if there is any trouble in Gotham." Bruce nodded and went upstairs leaving Melanie at the batcomputer alone.

2 hours later

"O my god this party is boring," whine Dick, the young justice team and Barbara nodded in agreement.

"I wish it'll be over soon," said Roy.

"Me too, this dress is killing me," said Artemis.

"Aww but Arty you look so cute in a dress," said Wally, as he watch Artemis blush.

"Don't call me Arty, Baywatch," yell Artemis.

"Artemis, clam down we don't want to cause a commotion," said M'gann.

"A commotion might lighten up this party," said Conner.

"Be careful what you say, anything could happen," said Kaldur.

"Yeah especially in Gotham," added Barbara, Dick nodded in agreement.

Then they heard Bruce clinging his glass and turn their attention towards him.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to help support the people of Gotham without homes. I bet we have raised enough money to buy fifty houses and furniture."

Everybody clapped.

"Now please enjoy the rest of the evening." said Bruce with his fake smile.

"I don't think that will be possible Mr. Wayne," said a mysterious voice.

Everybody looked around to find the source of the voice, until a flying card went across the room to where Bruce was standing. Bruce grab the card and on it was a joker, Bruce's eyes widen as he realize that the Joker was here.

"Now wasn't that fun," said the Joker as he show himself and walk to stand right next to Bruce. "Now Mr. Wayne I think there's business we need to discuss."

In the Batcave

Melanie watch the footage of the cameras that were place all over Gotham and everything was quiet. In fact it was too quiet, Melanie triple check Gotham and nothing, so she decided to check on Bruce and Dick at the party. She summon the camera in Wayne manor and she sees Bruce making his speech, after the speech was over Melanie saw an object flew across the room.

"What in the world?" said Melanie in a confuse voice.

She zoomed in, Bruce was holding what look like a card, then Melanie's eyes widen as she saw the joker on the card. 'O no' thought Melanie. Then the joker reveals himself and stood right next to Bruce, Melanie quickly got her cell phone and called the police.

Wayne Manor

Bruce was stuck in place with the Joker walking around him, giving Bruce his famous Joker smile. Bruce wanted to run down to the cave and change into his Batman suit, but it was to risky for him to reveal his identity. Dick and the others couldn't do the same, because Joker's goons trapped everybody in the ball room. Earth's greatest heroes were trap like rats.

"Well Bruce this is some kind of party you got here," laugh the Joker. Bruce just glare at him, not the bat glare but a glare. "Not much for words are you when you're a hostage right?" ask the Joker as he took out a knife. "Anyways I'll let you all live if you give me all your money and valuables and place it in this bag." Everybody was too scared to make a move it made the Joker very angry. "Come on people let's get a move on," said the Joker in an annoyed tone putting the bag in front of people. Then he went to Bruce and shoved the bag to him, "Come on Mister Wayne make a donation to my charity or your son will get it." Joker pointed to Harley Quinn; who was holding Dick Grayson and had a gun to his head. "What do you say Mister Wayne?"

Just as Bruce was about to get his wallet there was a BOOM! A glass window exploded into a thousand pieces causing everybody to take cover even the Joker and his henchmen. Bruce took a look at his window and saw a figure standing in front of the window, but the smoke from the explosion was covering the figure.

Batcave

Melanie called the police and they say they will be here in an hour, but that's to long. Melanie kept the footage that was rolling in ball room of Wayne Manor; she saw the Joker took out a knife and scaring the people. Melanie had to do something but what? Then Melanie got an idea, she quickly ran to the changing room and change out of her clothes into black kevlar; just like Batman's but made to fit a woman. She then walk towards the weapon room and brought up a holographic computer screen and typed a few codes then a secret compartment appeared. Melanie grabbed a yellow utility belt and few other weapons for the belt and finally grabbed a domino mask and place it over her eyes.

Outside Wayne Manor

Melanie snuck her way to the window where the charity banquet was held, she took a look and her eyes widen under the white lens of her mask. She saw Harley Quinn grab Dick by his hair and place a gun next to head, she notice that the team and Barbara were worry for Dick and were angry, because they couldn't do anything. Melanie has thought of Dick as her son, but she's not for sure he felt the same. Melanie took out a few disk and place it on the window without anybody noticing, once that was done she summoned her wrist computer and set off the disks. Once the disk exploded Melanie went through the window and straight in front of her was the Joker and Bruce Wayne.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I want to thank everybody who has read this story. I appreciate the advice that you have given me and helping me to become a great writer. I'm really happy that many people are asking me to add a new chapter as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm not for sure if my ****rating is right.**

Melanie stood right in front of the Joker and Bruce, the smoke was slowly clearing away till it finally reveal the mysterious figure.

"Hey bud this is my gig, go find your place to steal money," yelled the Joker as he wave his knife at Melanie.

Bruce study the figure; a black kevlar suit that fit a woman, black high-heel boots, a domino mask, black gloves, a yellow utility belt, and her hair was down touching the middle of her back. Bruce ponder and knew he has seen her before but where?

'The Joker thinks I'm a man. Wow, what an idiot,' thought Melanie. "I'm not here to steal clown," said Melanie trying to sound like batman, so no one could recognize her voice.

Then it hit him, the woman was Melanie; his Melanie, his Gadget Girl. O, why out of all people did the Joker have to attack his home and cause his Melanie to put herself in harm's way for others.

"O is that so, well than state your business now and leave," yell Joker waving his knife.

"First thing I'm a woman, second I'm here to stop you," said Melanie in a determine voice.

"Is that so, well sorry missy that's not going to happen," yell the Joker with his insane laugh. "Henchmen get her?"

Bruce's eyes widen in horror as he was about to watch his Melanie fight. 'Why am I calling Melanie mine, I don't have any feelings for her,' thought Bruce.

Two henchmen walked forward and threw their guns aside, they decide to take her by using hand to hand combat. Both the henchman were big, but that didn't scared Melanie, but it terrified Bruce. One henchman threw a punch, but Melanie easily got out of the way and then threw a punch to his stomach. The other henchman went behind her to do a sneak attack, but Melanie did a cross kick on his face, hearing a crack. Melanie smile as she knew that she broke his nose, while the henchman was crying about his nose, Melanie ran towards the first henchman who attack her. She did a flip over him and pulled out a taser from the belt and place it on the back of his neck causing him to lose conciousness. Bruce was amaze he never knew that Melanie could fight that good.

More henchmen came, Melanie grab a weapon that looks like a gun and shot it at the group of henchmen; electricity came out and stunned the group causing them to go paralyze. More and more henchmen came, Melanie stunned, kicked, and punched them all till they were unconsciousness, Melanie was smiling the whole time. Bruce still couldn't believe what was happening, Melanie is an amazing fighter, but he was still worried that she might get hurt. Once all the henchmen were gone, Melanie ran towards Harley Quinn; who was still holding Dick with a gun to his head.

"One step closer bitch and the kid will get it," said Harley pressing the gun closer to Dick's head.

"Don't worry, I don't need to take another step to stop you," smirk Melanie.

Harley gave a confuse look and than Melanie grabbed a weapon that looked like a batarang and threw it at Harley. The look-alike batarang hit Harley's hand, causing the gun to go up in the air. This gave Dick a chance to escape Harley's grip and ran back towards his friends and other league members. Bruce was happy that Dick was safe and that Melanie got him out of there.

"Why you little!" yelled Harley as she brought out a big mallet out of nowhere.

Harley started to swing it at Melanie, but she manage to get out of the way. Melanie knew that the room had to many innocent people, so she couldn't risk anyone to get hurt. Harley threw another swing, but Melanie took out bolas and threw them at Harley's feet, causing her to fall over.

Melanie quickly open the doors of the ballroom, "Quickly everybody get out of here!"

Then people quickly scatter out of the door screaming on top of their lungs, the league, young justice team, and Barbara were about to leave, but Dick won't go until his father was with him. Dick stare at Bruce's eyes and Bruce was walking towards his son until something grab him.

"And where do you think you're going Mister Wayne," growl the Joker as he turn Bruce around to face him. Then the Joker turn him around again to face his son and place the knife at his neck.

Bruce send Dick a bat message, 'Go'.

'Not without you' as tears were forming in Dick's eyes.

'I'll be ok, just go'

Clark grab Dick and took him out of the room to somewhere safer, Bruce was grateful that Clark did that. While that was going on Harley got free and started to attack Melanie. Harley was so angry for what Melanie has been doing and it's causing her to mess up her fighting. Then Melanie took out Eskrima sticks as Harley took out a couple of daggers, the two women were in an intense battle. But Melanie notice that the Joker has Bruce and he's holding a knife at Bruce's throat. Melanie knew that she better wrap things up with Harley, so Melanie use the Eskrima sticks and got rid of Harley's daggers and took out her taser and shot it at Harley. Then Melanie flipped over Harley and did a karate chop on the back of Harley's neck and Harley went out cold.

"Impressive," said the Joker giving Melanie his smile. "You have manage to knock out all my henchmen and Harley Quinn and manage to get all the people out to safety." "Well almost everybody," laugh the Joker as he push the knife closer to Bruce's neck; causing Bruce's neck to trickle blood. Melanie just glare at the Joker. "Not much of a talker are you, well the least you could do is tell me your name."

'My name? Dang it why did he had to ask me for my name,' thought Melanie. She ponder, trying to think of a good name.

"If you don't tell me your name then I'll kill Bruce Wayne," growl the Joker pushing the knife closer to Bruce's neck.

"It's Gadget Girl," said Melanie.

"Gadget Girl, that's an interesting name," said the Joker loosening the knife from Bruce's neck. "But why Gadget Girl?"

"Cause I have a thing with technology," said Gadget Girl, "And technology has a thing for me."

Then there was a beeping noise, the Joker look down and there was a little ball that was blinking. And before he knew it, smoke came out of the little ball, Gadget Girl quickly kick Joker in the face, causing him to let go of Bruce. Gadget Girl went up to Bruce and got him up on his feet and lead him to the door.

"Get out to safety, I'll distract him," said Gadget Girl.

"I can't let you do this alone," said Bruce as he grab Melanie's arm.

"You'll expose your identity so go," said Gadget Girl as she pull her arm out of Bruce's grip and ran back to the Joker.

Bruce didn't move an inch he wanted to make sure Melanie will be ok. He watch Melanie continued her fight with the Joker, Gadget Girl took out a few look-alike batarangs and threw them at the Joker. Only two of the look-alike batarangs got the Joker pinned to the wall by his purple suit, but the Joker used his flower to shoot acid at the look-alike batarangs, causing him to become free. Then Bruce notice Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman up in the air and the others were on the ground. Bruce also saw commissioner Gordon with a lot of GCP, then Bruce heard a scream.

"AHHHH!" screamed Gadget Girl as she place her hand on her cut on her left arm.

Bruce's eyes widen as he saw the Joker holding a knife with blood on it and Melanie's left arm was dripping blood. Bruce wish he was in his Batman suit so he could kill the Joker for hurting his Gadget Girl.

"Well, well, not so mighty after all," laugh the Joker.

"I don't have to be mighty to beat you," smirk Gadget Girl still holding her arm.

"Is that so," said the Joker still smiling.

"Yes, in fact I can beat you with my brain," said Gadget Girl as she took out little tablets and threw them at the Joker.

"Hahaha! O some little tablets are going to stop me," laugh the Joker.

"Yep," said Gadget Girl as she pull out a little button and press it.

Then all the tablets started to blink rapidly and sent shock waves all over the Joker's body, then the Joker collapse on the ground. Gadget Girl grab some handcuffs and cuffed Joker, Harley, and the henchmen. Then Bruce walks towards Gadget Girl, and place a resting hand on her right shoulder.

"Are you alright?" ask Bruce.

"You know I had worse, but I'll be fine," said Gadget Girl staring at Bruce's eyes.

Then the league, young justice team, and Batgirl enter the room, but the look on their faces were shock that the Joker and Harley Quinn were knock-out.

"What happen here?" ask Green Arrow.

"I knocked them out," said Gadget Girl.

"Who are you?" ask Wonder Woman.

"The name is Gadget Girl."

Robin's and Batgirl's eyes widen as Gadget Girl said her name, they both knew it was Melanie and they were also shock that Melanie knocked out the Joker, Harley Quinn, and the henchmen by herself.

"Before we all get acquainted, lets settle this in the batcave," said Bruce, everybody nodded in agreement. "Gadget Girl, I want to check out your arm, so please go wait in the batcave."

"Whatever you say Batman," smiled Gadget Girl as she exit through the window and head towards the batcave.

Everybody except Robin and Batgirl was shock that Batman; the man who can make a man shit his pants by a look said please to someone. Also that Gadget Girl knew Batman's secrete identity, it took many leaguers years to get Batman to tell his identity. This made the league and young justice team wonder who is this Gadget Girl and what does she mean to Batman?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bruce had to talk to commissioner Gordon about what happen, the GCP took a look around in the ballroom. Many witnesses were basically talking about the new hero; on how she heroically saved everybody from the Joker and his henchmen. After everything was done the police had to take the Joker, Harley Quinn, and the henchmen to arkham. The firemen put some wood on the broken window of Wayne Manor, as soon as everybody left; only Bruce, Alfred, the league, young justice team, and Batgirl stood in the ballroom. Then Bruce made the first move and started to walk to the room which hold the grandfather clock, everybody follow closely. Once Bruce pull the lever (I'm not for sure how the grandfather clock works) the clock slide over to the side and an elevator appeared. One by one they enter the elevator, once all inside the elevator went down, then they all enter the batcave. By the batcomputer was a woman; who everybody presume was Gadget Girl; she's wearing gray sweat pants, a black sports bra, and a domino mask; all the men except Bruce, Robin, and Alfred eyes widen as they saw the woman in a bra. She had her right hand on her left arm; blood covered her hand and the cut was still bleeding.

"So you managed to get undressed?" ask Bruce.

"Yeah it's no biggie," smile Gadget Girl.

"Be as that may, I still want to get that cut check out," said Bruce in a kind voice that he only used on Robin, Melanie, and Alfred.

"Whatever you say Bruce," said Gadget Girl as she stare at her cut.

Bruce smile, "Alfred can you please get the medical supplies."

"Right away sir," said Alfred as he went into a different room to get the medical supplies.

"Robin go get a towel," said Bruce kneeling down to Gadget Girl and moved her, where her cut was facing him. Robin nodded and ran off to find a towel.

"So Bruce, you got a lot of explaining to do," said Superman.

Bruce mentally sigh as he did knew he had to reveal his Gadget Girl, his Melanie. 'Why am I feeling this way?' thought Bruce. Then Robin came back with a towel and hand it to Bruce and then stood on the other side of Gadget Girl. Bruce use the towel to put pressure on the cut. "I guess I do." Everybody move in closer to make sure they catch every word that Bruce Wayne/Batman had to say. "Everybody I want you all to meet Gadget Girl, the woman who helped me become Batman."

Everybody gasp at the last part, Gadget Girl was there when Bruce Wayne became the Dark Knight, the legionary Batman.

"So you were with Bruce at the beginning of his Batman crusade?" ask Wonder Woman.

Gadget Girl nodded as she place her hand back on the cut but she touches Bruce's hand. Bruce and Gadget Girl look at each other than Gadget Girl remove her hand.

"So who is Gadget Girl?" ask Green Lantern.

Gadget Girl look at Bruce to see if she wants her to answer, Bruce nodded at her. Gadget Girl uses her right hand to remove her domino mask to reveal her saphire eyes. "I'm Melanie Rose."

Silence came upon the group of heroes, until Superman spoke.

"Melanie Rose, I heard of you before," said Superman as he ponders.

"I'm a dancer," said Melanie.

"Yes! Did you perform in Moulin Rouge?" ask Superman getting a little closer to Melanie.

"Yes, I was the leading lady," smile Melanie.

"I saw you and you were amazing," said Superman as he stare into Melanie's eyes.

"Thank you," said Melanie blushing a little bit.

Bruce notice Melanie blushing and how the man of steel is getting closer to her. 'If he gets any closer to her I'll put flakes of Kryptonite in his drink,' thought Bruce. 'Why am I feeling like this? Melanie is free woman and can be whoever she wants.' 'But why am I feeling like this? I never thought of Melanie more as a friend.' Bruce was about to say something, but Alfred came in with the medical supplies.

"Here you are sir," said Alfred as he handed Bruce the medical supplies.

"Thank you Alfred," said Bruce as he accept the supplies. "Ok Melanie, it looks like you're going to need a few stitches."

"What else is new," said Melanie with a small smile.

"So Melanie what was Bruce like before he became Batman?" ask Wonder Woman.

"Yeah was he so scary and cold hearted before?" ask the Flash.

"Did he have a sense of humor?" ask Hawkman.

"Actually to tell you the truth is that Bruce wasn't that much different when we met," said Melanie, causing everybody to be disappointed. "But he was so kind, sweet, and brave when I met him."

Bruce was blushing a little bit, but was mostly focusing on Melanie's cut. 'I'll kill the Joker for harming her,' thought Bruce. "All done," said Bruce as he wrap up her cut.

"Thank you and I'm ready for the lecture you have plan for me," said Melanie standing up and put on a blue shirt.

"A lecture?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you to long to know that you don't have a lecture in your mind."

Everybody nodded in agreement at what Melanie said, Bruce just gave them his famous bat-glare that send chills down their spines, except Batgirl, Robin, and Alfred.

"In a minute, can everybody please leave, I want to do this in private," said Bruce.

The league and the young justice team left through the zeta beams, Robin and Batgirl change out of their uniforms and into Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. Then the two young heroes follow Alfred upstairs into Wayne manor, leaving Melanie and Bruce alone.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" ask Bruce as he crosses his arms.

"I don't regret anything," said Melanie.

"Melanie you put your life on the line, you weren't thinking clearly, and you got hurt," yell Bruce.

"What was I supposed to do, just watch you and everybody I know die," yell Melanie.

"If thats what it takes," said Bruce.

"Well, I couldn't," yell Melanie as tears began to fall down her cheek. "You know me better than anybody; you know I couldn't watch the people who I care about die right in front of my face."

Bruce felt guilty for yelling at Melanie and pull her in a hug. "I know and you know that I can never forgive myself if anything happen to you."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," said Bruce as he pull her closer. Somewhere in Bruce's mind, he knew that holding Melanie like this felt right. "But I must ask you something?"

"What's that?" ask Melanie as she wipe away her tears.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"O, I knew how to fight before I met you and I learned how to fight better down here in the cave with the training bots."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

Bruce smile a little, "Well played."

Bruce and Melanie broke from there hold and just stared at each other.

"So are you mad at me?" ask Melanie.

"What for?"

"For exposing myself to the league and young justice team."

"No, I can never stay mad at you."

Melanie smile, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Last one."

"What will happen to Gadget Girl?" ask Melanie with a little bit of worry in her voice.

"I not for sure, but we will see," said Bruce. 'There's no way I'm letting her join the life of crime,' thought Bruce. 'But she is such a good fighter and has so much courage, should I let her do it.'

"Ok, well I'm hitting the hay," yawn Melanie, "Goodnight Bruce."

"Goodnight Melanie, sleep well."

"You too and I don't care if you're the creature of darkness you need your sleep."

"I'll go to bed," said Bruce as he watch Melanie go upstairs to the manor.

Once she was out of sight, Bruce went to the batcomputer and sat in his chair and started to watch the footage of Melanie's fight. 'She's such an amazing fighter; I wish I could of seen this sooner for God's sake I'm Batman.' Bruce continued to watch, 'She looks really good in that kelvar suite; what am I saying? Melanie is my friend and nothing more.' Bruce did had feelings for a lot of women; his greatest feelings were for Wonder Woman. But it didn't work out between the two; she liked Superman more. 'That Clark, asking Melanie if she danced in Moulin Rouge and telling her; she was amazing.' 'Why am I feeling like this Melanie is nothing more than a friend, I must be tired.' Bruce got up from the batcomputer and started to walk upstairs to Wayne manor to get a good night rest.

**Hope you've enjoyed! I've been thinking about making a sequel to this story. Review what you think, thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three weeks had pass by, since the Joker incident. The window of the ball room has been replace and Melanie's cut was healing. Everything went back to normal, except Bruce hasn't decided the faith of Gadget Girl. He made a pros and cons list and the pros always wins; Bruce knew that Melanie wanted to do this and she was great at it, but he didn't want to risk losing her. He asked Dick and Barbara what they think and they thought it would be awesome to have another member out in the city of Gotham. So Bruce decided to ask Alfred; the butler said that Melanie is a grown woman, who can make her own decisions; Bruce has consider that. Bruce knew he couldn't ask the league; they would be all in, maybe consider Gadget Girl to become a member of the justice league. Bruce was stressing out on this Gadget Girl thing, but he was very grateful that Melanie didn't bug him about his decisions. In fact Melanie did her original work in the batcave as Batman, Robin, and Batgirl were out protecting the streets of Gotham. Bruce couldn't image what his life would be like without Melanie; well he probably wouldn't be great with technology as he is today. Melanie taught him everything he knows on technology; Melanie basically made the systems for Batman and the justice league. Bruce just hope he will make the right decision.

Five days later in the batcave

Bruce was changing into his Batman suit; everything was on except his cowl. He walks towards the batcomputer to find Melanie in her gray track suit in her seat.

"I thought you would be here," said Bruce in a gentle voice.

"I always come here every time you have to departure for a league meeting," said Melanie.

Bruce smile, "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well after you leave I got a dance tryout for Swan Lake," said Melanie as she pull out a black duffel bag full of tights, point shoes, and patting for her point shoes.

"Are you trying for the leading lady again?"

"Don't I always," smile Melanie, but one of her point shoes fell out of her bag.

Both Bruce and Melanie squat down and reach for the shoe; their hands touch one and another, causing Bruce and Melanie to look at each other. Bruce and Melanie quickly pull their hands away, than Bruce grab the point shoe and stood up at the same time as Melanie.

"Here's your shoe Cinderella," said Bruce handing Melanie her shoe.

"Thank you," said Melanie accepting her shoe, "O I'm not a fairy tale princess."

"No, but you are a princess to m-e…many people," said Bruce hoping Melanie didn't hear "me".

Melanie blush then look at her watch, "You better get going or you're going to be late."

"I guess I have to," said Bruce as he put on his cowl on to become Batman. He walks towards the zeta beam, but before he enter, "By the way good luck on your tryout."

"Thanks, have fun at the meeting."

Batman grumble, causing Melanie to laugh, then Batman went through the zeta beam.

Watchtower

**Recognize Batman 02**

Batman walks through the halls of the watchtower, until he reach the meeting room (Idk what the room is call). The original seven, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Zatara, and Icon were sitting at the table, Batman made his way towards his seat and sat down quietly.

"Alright let's get this meeting to order," said Superman.

For two hours the meeting went on, Batman stopped listening ever since the meeting began. Most of it is about Luthor and Kryptonite, how the tower needs new training equipment, and redecorating some rooms in the tower.

"And now lets talk about Gadget Girl," said Superman.

Batman's head shot up when Superman said Gadget Girl; his Gadget Girl, what nerve did the man of steel had to mention his Gadget Girl. "Why are we talking about Gadget Girl?"

"Well Batman, she did took out the Joker," said Superman.

"Single handling," pointed Wonder Women, "I think we should let her become a member of the league." Everybody was nodding in agreement, except for Batman.

"It would be nice to have more women on the league," said Hawkwoman. (Idk if she's Hawkgirl or Hawkwoman)

"Agree," said Wonder Woman and Black Canary.

"Plus her fighting skills are awesome," said Flash.

"And that outfit she was wearing, she looked hot," said Green Lantern and all the fellow bachelors nodded eagerly in agreement. Then a batarangs came out of nowhere passing every guy who nodded.

"She is not joining the league," said Batman with a little jealous in his voice.

"Why?" ask Captain Marvel, "I mean she's a very skill fighter and I bet we could use her skills in technology."

"How do you know about Gadget Girl's fighting and technology skills?" said Batman giving him a glare.

"Well…well…umm," said Captain Marvel.

"We've showed a footage of Gadget Girl's fight to other league members," said Superman.

Batman then went across the table and grab Superman by his suit and slam him to the wall. "Who gave you the right to show that footage to other league members?" growl Batman tightening his grip on Superman.

"Batman! Calm down!" yell Wonder Woman as she and Green Arrow grab Batman and pull him away from Superman.

"Look I'm sorry that we showed the footage, didn't know that you would get mad," said Superman.

"Well when you show footage of an event that happen in my city and you didn't think I get mad," growl Batman.

"Or maybe Batman doesn't want to share his Gadget Girl," said Green Arrow.

"What?!" shout Batman.

"Maybe you kept Gadget Girl a secret from us just so you can have her all to yourself," said Green Arrow.

Batman just gave him his famous bat-glare, causing Green Arrow to flinch.

"I think that's it," said Hawkwoman.

Everybody nodded and began to understand, Batman was about to beat everybody up in the room.

"Hey Batman can you bring her over sometime?" ask Green Lantern.

A batarang flew right across Green Lantern's face. "No," said Batman in a monotone voice, "And she's not joining the league." Then Batman walked out of the meeting room and walked straight to the zeta beam.

**Recognize Batman 02**

Batcave

Once Batman got to the batcave, he automatically pull down his cowl to become Bruce Wayne and anger came all over him. He grab his last batarang and threw it as hard as he can and it hit the batmoblie. Bruce then went to a little table, he pick it up and threw it across the room. Then he saw the weights and chuck them to the cave wall. Until there was nothing to throw; Bruce breathe heavily, but the anger was still there.

'If any of the league members come close to Melanie, I'll kill them,' thought Bruce.

"Had a rough day?" ask a beautiful voice, in Bruce's opinion.

"You can say that," said Bruce calming down.

Then the beautiful voice step in the light and it was Melanie in a sky blue fluffy bathrobe, with wet black hair.

'God she's beautiful, Bruce control yourself she's just a friend,' thought Bruce. 'I hope she's just a friend.'

"Well I'm sorry it didn't go well," said Melanie getting closer to Bruce.

"It's ok, seeing you just made the anger go away," smile Bruce, Melanie didn't say anything but blush. "So how did your tryout went?"

"I think I did pretty good, but it's up to the judges."

"I bet you were amazing."

"Thank you," said Melanie as she brush some wet hair out of her face.

"Your welcome," said Bruce as he start to pick up the weights he threw at the wall.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" ask Melanie picking up a weight and hand it to Bruce.

"No, I'll get it clean," said Bruce taking the weight and putting it away.

"Well I guess I could fix the batmoblie," said Melanie walking to the batmoblie and pull out the batarang.

"Sorry about that," said Bruce rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok, it's what I do."

"Um Melanie."

"Yes Bruce."

"I've been thinking," said Bruce getting lost in her sapphire eyes.

"Yes?"

"I think if you want to become Gadget Girl, you can join me, Robin, and Batgirl on patrol tonight."

"Really?" said Melanie with a little excitement in her voice.

"Yes."

Then Melanie launch at Bruce in a hug, causing Bruce to take a few steps back. "Thank you," she whisper in his ear.

"Your welcome," said Bruce as he smells her hair, "Your hair smells like lavender."

"Yeah I decided to try this new shampoo."

"Well don't change it, cause I like it."

"Since you're my best friend and you've done so much for me, I won't change it."

They continue to stay in that hug, 'I never want this to end,' thought Bruce.

"Well I better go and get my suit ready and make sure my new weapons are added to my belt," said Melanie breaking the hug.

"What new weapons?"

"You'll just have to find out," said Melanie going back upstairs to Wayne Manor.

Bruce chuckle and watch Melanie go upstairs, once she was gone he continued to clean up the batcave. Once he was done cleaning he decided to go upstairs and enjoy the rest of day with Dick's jokes and Melanie being so beautiful. 'Why am I thinking like this for Melanie; I mean she's been there before I started my crusade and supported me anyway she can,' thought Bruce. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing; letting Melanie risk her life, but she looks so happy.' Ever since Bruce brought Melanie into the his dark crusade he swore he would protect her and keep her safe even if it means to sacrifice his life to save hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Batcave

"So Melanie is coming with us on patrol?" ask Batgirl.

"Yes, she's going as Gadget Girl," said Batman.

"Awesome!" shout Robin, "Will she be joining the league too?"

"No," growl Batman.

"Why not?" ask Robin.

"Cause Batman doesn't want anybody to steal his Gadget Girl away from him," mock Batgirl.

"O, so this means that Batman likes Gadget Girl," said Robin.

"I do not," said Batman.

"Yes you do, your face is turning red," laugh Robin.

"Yeah even under that cowl we can still see you blushing," giggle Batgirl.

Batman just growl and gave his two partners the bat-glare.

"That doesn't work on us Bats," said Robin.

"What doesn't work on them?" ask a voice.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl turn to see Melanie in her black kevlar with black combat boots, black gloves with curve spikes on the side, a yellow utility belt, and her hair was down and straighten.

"Well aren't you going to tell me?" ask Melanie putting on her domino mask.

"Nothing," said Batman, he walks away from Batgirl and Robin and heads towards Gadget Girl. "You ready to go?"

"Bruce you should know that I was born ready," smile Gadget Girl.

Batman gave a ghost smile, and notice that Batgirl elbow Robin. "So do we all want to ride the batmoblie?"

"Yes!," shout Robin and Batgirl and ran towards the batmoblie.

"Won't this be the first time the batmoblie hold four passengers?" ask Gadget Girl.

"I guess so," said Batman.

Then Batman and Gadget Girl walk towards the batmoblie, Robin and Batgirl took the backseat as Gadget Girl took passenger seat and Batman took the driver's seat. Then the batmoblie zoom out of the cave, the drive was rather quiet and short, then a beeping sound came up. Batman touch the small screen and the beeping stop and Alfred came up on the screen.

"Hello Alfred," said Batman.

"Hello sir," said Alfred in his british accent.

"What's up Alfred?" ask Robin.

"There has been break in town hall and there's hostages, the GCPD is doing everything they can to get them out," said Alfred.

"Who's behind this?" ask Batman.

"Two Face."

"Alright thank you Alfred, we're on our way," said Batman as he turn around and headed to town hall.

"So what's the plan?" ask Gadget Girl.

"Who said you're going?" ask Batman.

"You own me," said Gadget Girl.

"What?"

"I saved your life," smirk Gadget Girl.

"She got you there Batman," said Batgirl.

"She does, alright but be careful," said Batman.

"When am I not," said Gadget Girl.

Batman smirk, not a moment to soon they arrive at town hall. Commissioner Gordon walk towards the batmoblie as Batman, Gadget Girl, Robin, and Batgirl got out of the batmoblie.

"Good to see you Batman," said Commissioner Gordon.

"Good to see you too, Commissioner," said Batman.

Gordon then notice Gadget Girl, "And who is this young woman?"

"Commissioner this is Gadget Girl," said Batman.

"Nice to meet you," said Gadget Girl.

"Likewise," said Commissioner Gordon as he grab her hand and kiss it.

'I'll kill him,' thought Batman, 'What am I thinking that's the commissioner, he helps me put villains in jail, but Gordon kissing her hand makes me want to put him in a body cast.' "So what the statues?"

"There are ten hostages inside, Two Face says he wants 10 million dollars," said Gordon, "Also he said that if we don't pay before midnight he'll go on a killing spree."

"We'll do whatever way we can," said Batman as he and the other disappear in the shadows.

On top of town hall

Then they found a window and crawl in, they stayed in the shadows. Then they heard a voice.

"Dammit they called Batman!" yell the voice.

"I'm sorry boss," whimper another voice.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" yell the voice and then there was a large smack noise.

"Do you think it's Two Face?" ask Gadget Girl.

"Yes, let's get closer and get a better look on the situation," said Batman.

Still stay in the shadows, they saw the hostages; all ten and none of them looks hurt, but they were scare out their bones. There were five buff men holding big guns and Two Face was sitting in a chair flipping his coin.

"Alright lets take down the guards and free the hostages," said Batman, Gadget Girl, Robin, and Batgirl nodded.

Then Batman reach into his belt and grab a few smoke pellets, then he look at Gadget Girl, Robin, and Batgirl. They knew that look meant that they were about to attack, Batman then threw the pellets towards the ground. Everything was cover in smoke and Two Face knew who was behind this.

"Batman," growl Two Face as he took out his gun. "Men get the bat and his sidekicks."

The men try to see through the smoke, but it was no use; they didn't even notice that Gadget Girl and Batgirl were releasing the hostages. Then Gadget Girl and Batgirl lead the hostages out of town hall, the smoke started to clear up.

"Well where are they?" growl Two Face.

"We don't see them boss," said one henchmen.

"Well give me one of the hostages, I think me trying to kill one will get them out," said Two Face.

"Boss! The hostages are gone," said another henchmen.

"What?!" growl Two Face as he walk up towards the henchmen; who said the hostages are gone. And grab him by his collar, "You idiot now what am I going to do?!"

"You can go to jail," said a voice.

"Batman I was wondering when you would come out," said Two Face as he let go of the henchmen.

"Well wonder no more," said another voice.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Boy Wonder," said Two Face.

"Don't forget about me," said another voice.

"Batgirl," said Two Face.

"And don't forget our new member of the team," said Robin.

"New member?" asked Two Face.

"That would be me," said a voice as the source of the voice step into the light, "The name is Gadget Girl."

"Gadget Girl, aren't you the one who took down the Joker, Harley Quinn, and his men at Wayne's party?" ask Two Face.

"Yes, I didn't know I was becoming famous among the villains," said Gadget Girl.

"Yes, now let's see if your fighting skills are as good as they say," said Two Face, "Henchmen get them!"

The five henchmen then charge at the heroes; two of the men heads towards Batman as the other men head towards Gadget Girl, Robin, and Batgirl.

Robin took out his Eskrima sticks and charge towards the man, he did a flip over the henchman and kick him behind the knees causing him to fall forward. Then as the henchman got up on his knees, Robin use his right Eskrima stick to hit him across the face, then kick him in the gut. With his left Eskrima stick he hit the henchman in the back of the neck, causing him to lose consciousness, Robin grab a set of cuffs and handcuff him.

Batgirl was dodging every move her henchman was throwing at her, then the henchman grab her by the cape and lift her above the ground.

"What are you going to do now little girl," mock the henchman.

"This," said Batgirl as she undid her cape and landed in a crouch.

Batgirl then did a spin kick causing the henchman to fall backwards, then Batgirl leap in the air and did a drop-kick on the henchman's head. The henchman scream in pain as he grab his face, then Batgirl took out her taser and shock the man causing him to lose consciousness. Robin then appear and handcuff the henchman as Batgirl grab her cape and tied it back on.

"Nice going," said Robin.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," said Batgirl.

"Come on we still got three to go," said Robin.

Gadget Girl dodge every move that the henchman was giving her, Gadget Girl gave him a roadhouse kick. The henchman grab his broken bloody nose.

"Why you bitch," shout the henchman as blood splatter on Gadget Girl's face.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to call women names," mock Gadget Girl.

"Why you little….," said the henchman as he was about to attack her but was interrupt by Two Face stepping in front of him.

"She's mine, go and take on the Batman," said Two Face, the henchman nodded and walk towards where Batman was fighting. Then Two Face walk towards Gadget Girl, "So it's just you and me."

"As it seems," said Gadget Girl as she stand in a fighting position.

Batman was fighting the two henchmen he has, they weren't much as a challenge. But Batman was thinking about how Robin, Batgirl, and Gadget Girl were doing. Both the henchmen took out their guns and started to fire at Batman, Batman easily dodge the bullets and threw bataranges at the henchmen. Causing the men to drop their guns, then out of nowhere Batgirl and Robin came behind each men and did a flip over them and did a kick in the stomach, causing them to crouch. Batman then ran towards them and did a flip over them, but place a small disk on both of their necks. Then Batman grab out a button and push it, electricity to travel around their bodies causing them to shake like crazy. Then Batman push the button again and the henchmen stop shaking, but they were unconsciousness, as Batman cuff the men, another henchman came out of nowhere and grab Batman. He squeeze his grip on Batman, but Batgirl took out a batarang and threw it at the man's feet. The henchman was about to fall face first with Batman still in his hold, but Robin came with his long staff and use the end to launch himself at the man. Robin kick the man in the face, making sure he didn't hit Batman and use the henchman's shoulders to do a handstand. Robin got out of the handstand and did a cross kick on the side of the henchman's face. The henchman let go of Batman and hit the wall, Batgirl cuff him and the three heroes drag the henchmen into a small circle.

"Where's Two Face?" ask Batgirl.

"Yeah, but more importantly where's Gadget Girl?" ask Robin.

Batman's eyes widen when he release that both Two Face and Gadget Girl where somewhere in town hall. 'If Two Face even puts a scratch on her, I'll put him in a body cast for two years,' thought Batman. Then Batman heard someone grunting and then follow the noises with Robin and Batgirl following close. Then they found the source of the noises, it was Two Face fighting Gadget Girl, he didn't have his gun anymore. Gadget Girl caught every punch Two Face threw at her, but Two Face got her right across the face.

"You're a tough woman," said Two Face.

Gadget Girl said nothing, just glare.

"Not only tough, but you're really sexy," said Two Face as he got closer to her.

"Sorry I don't date super villains," growl Gadget Girl as she thew a punch.

Two Face caught that punch and then twisted her arm behind her back, causing Gadget Girl to get down on her knees. "That's to bad we would have made a great couple."

Batgirl and Robin were about to jump in and help, but was stop by Batman. Gadget Girl was in pain, but use her free arm to reach in her belt and grab a little sack.

"That's what you think," said Gadget Girl as she threw the little sack which is full of sand dust.

Two Face let go of Gadget Girl's arm and put his hands on his face, then Gadget Girl ran to Two Face and did a kick to his side.

"Why you bitch you'll pay," said Two Face as he finish rubbing his face and took out his gun.

"That's what they all say," said Gadget Girl as she took out a batarang and threw it at Two Face's hand, causing the hand gun to fly out of his hand.

Two Face grab his hand, then Gadget Girl ran up to him and did a cross kick across his face. Two Face fell to the ground, then Gadget Girl grab a pair of handcuffs and cuff him and drag him to the others were at.

"You ok?" ask Batman in a concern voice.

"Yeah," said Gadget Girl.

"Gadget Girl you were awesome," said Batgirl with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, Two Face had you but you sure got him back," said Robin.

Then the GCPD came in and started to bring the henchmen outside, Commissioner Gordon got Two Face, but he started to laugh all the sudden.

"What so funny Two Face?" ask Batman in his monotone voice.

"Cause you all think it's over, when I got a little trick up my sleeve," laugh Two Face.

"What do you have plan?" growl Batman.

"I may or may not have placed a bomb in the town hall and it's about to go off in 20 minutes," said Two Face with an evil grin.

Batman had anger coming over his body, veins were popping out, but then Batman felt Gadget Girl's hand place on his shoulder. Batman then started to calm down and knew that they had to act fast.

"Gordon, I want you to evacuate the police and the people who lives by, while we search for the bomb," said Batman.

"Alright Batman, be careful," said Gordon as he drag Two Face out of town hall.

"So how are we going to find the bomb?" ask Robin.

"I don't know, but we need to hurry and find it," said Batman as he was about to walk away.

"Wait!" said Gadget Girl as Batman stop, "Maybe I can find it with this." Gadget Girl took out her wrist computer and it show a blueprint of town hall, securities cameras, and all other technology in town hall. "Maybe if I hacked into the right technology I can pinpoint the location of the bomb."

"You can do that?" ask Batgirl.

"Yes, by using heat monitors, radiation monitors, and other technology," said Gadget Girl as she continue to type on her computer.

"Dang, you need to teach me that," said Robin.

"Sure thing Robin," said Gadget Girl with a smile and continued to type.

Batman, Batgirl, and Robin watch Gadget Girl type away on her computer, until a map shown up with a red dot on it.

"I got it," smile Gadget Girl.

"Good, lets move we got 15 minutes left, Gadget Girl lead the way," said Batman.

Gadget Girl nodded and started to run with Batman, Robin, and Batgirl following very close to her. They found themselves in the lowest level of town hall and turn after turn they found a rectangular bomb with a the time 13 minutes on top, surrounded by TNT, the heroes' eyes widen at the sight.

"Robin, Batgirl, get the TNT away from the bomb if you must get a few police to help you, Gadget Girl follow me," said Batman, everybody nodded and follow Batman's instructions.

Robin and Batgirl carefully remove the TNT with a few police officers, while Batman and Gadget Girl went the bomb. Batman carefully open the bomb and found a lot of wire and microchips in the bomb, but at the very bottom was some nuclear substances in each bottle, but each connect to a different wire. Then Gadget Girl took a look and her eyes widen at the sight of the bomb.

10 minutes

"What do we do now?" ask Gadget Girl.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know how to deactivate this," said Batman, "I'm afraid if I make a move, then it might go off."

Then Gadget Girl look at it again, "Wait those tubes are connect by wires right?"

"Yes," said Batman.

"Well maybe if I find the right program I think I deactivate it."

"Can you?"

"Yes."

"Ok," said Batman as he move aside.

Gadget Girl squat in front of the bomb and took out a cord from her wrist computer and connect it to the bomb. Then a lot of stuff pop up on the computer, Gadget Girl type something and half of it went away. Batman watch as Gadget Girl type away, hoping that she can disable it and nobody will get hurt, then Batman look at the clock and it had 5 minutes left.

"Gadget Girl there's only five minutes left," said Batman.

"Ok, dang whoever made this bomb is really good."

"What do you mean?"

"Not to alarm you, but this person put false programs to catch people off guard, but since I'm amazing with technology I managed to get rid of them."

"Impressive."

"Hey after this I'll teach you," smile Gadget Girl but didn't stop typing.

"I would like that," smiled Batman, then he glance again at the clock , "We've got 60 seconds left."

"I'm almost there," said Gadget Girl.

20 seconds

Gadget Girl continue to type and she knew that she was getting very close, until she heard a beep.

"I got it," said Gadget Girl quietly.

"What?" ask Batman.

"I got it! I found the right program and the bomb is disable," said Gadget Girl with a smile.

"You did it Gadget Girl," said Batman as he hug Gadget Girl and spun her around.

"Umm…Batman," said Robin as he and Batgirl stare at Batman hugging Gadget Girl.

Then Batman and Gadget Girl broke out of the hug, then Batman went to the disable rectangular bomb and pick it up.

"Let's go home," said Batman as he walk upstairs and outside town hall to the batmoblie. Then Batman carefully place the bomb in a lead case. Then Gadget Girl, Robin, and Batgirl enter the batmoblie, Batman drove away from town hall.

There wasn't much crime going on in Gotham, so Batman decided to call it a night. Once they reach the batcave, the heroes got out of the batmoblie and Batman grab the lead case. Batman put the lead case by the batcomputer and went to change out of his Batman's suite with Gadget Girl, Robin, and Batgirl. Bruce came out in gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt, Melanie came out in black sweat pants, white t-shirt with a black jacket, and her hair in a high pony tail. Dick came out in black sweat pants with a red t-shirt, Barbara came out in a blue dress with black heels, and her hair was down.

"Whats with the dress?" ask Melanie.

"It's the only extra change of clothes I have," moan Barbara, "So why did you bring the bomb Bruce?"

"I've seen Two Face work on making bombs and this one is way out of his league," said Bruce as he took the bomb out of the lead case and place it on a table.

"What do you mean?" ask Dick.

"This bomb had too many firewalls and false programs, it must take a hacker or a technology genius to make a bomb like this," said Melanie.

"How did you manage to get disable?" ask Barbara.

"Cause Mel is both our hacker and technology genius," said Dick as he pat Melanie on her back.

"I'm not that great," said Melanie.

"You are Melanie," smile Bruce.

"Thank you," said Melanie as she blush.

"But why would Two Face put that kind of bomb on us tonight?" ask Dick.

"I think he was testing us," said Bruce, "It's hard to tell, but I think we'll know the answers once we take apart that bomb."

"Who's we?" ask Barbara.

"Me and Melanie," smile Bruce.

"Me?" ask Melanie.

"You're the one who disable it and I bet you can take it apart," said Bruce.

"Fine, but you're working with me right?" ask Melanie with some hope in her voice.

"Of course," said Bruce as he place his hand on hers.

"Can I help?" ask Dick.

"Sure Dick," smile Melanie, "So are we taking it apart here in the batcave?"

"No, I think it'll be better if we did this at watch tower," said Bruce.

"Why not Mount Justice?" ask Barbara.

"We're having problems at the mountain, so the young justice team is at the watchtower," said Dick.

"Yes, plus the tower has more tools we can use," said Bruce, "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Melanie.

"Good, I'm not needed at the Wayne Enterprise and Dick has no school so we'll head after breakfast tomorrow," said Bruce.

"Ok, well I better get going before my dad notice I'm gone," said Barbara as she got on her Batgirl motorcycle, "Bye everyone!" "Byes" were heard from Bruce, Melanie, and Dick as they watch her leave the batcave.

"Well I better get going too," said Melanie as she was walking upstairs, but something grab her hand. Melanie turn and saw that Bruce grab her hand.

"You sure you don't want to stay the night here in the manor?" ask Bruce with some begging in his voice.

"Why? I got an apartment not to far," said Melanie.

"Come on Mel stay the night," said Dick, "It's fun when you stay the night."

"Well…" said Melanie, but then Dick gave her, his famous puppy face. Melanie could never resist that face Dick makes; his baby blue eyes cast a spell on you, not even Bruce or the mighty Batman could resist. "Alright, I'll stay the night," said Melanie giving up.

"Yes," said Dick as he hug her.

Bruce smile, he was happy that Melanie was staying the night. Every time Melanie spends the night Bruce always feels like the manor is complete.

"Well boys I'm going to bed," said Melanie as she kiss Dick on his head and gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek and left the two in the batcave.

"Your welcome," said Dick.

"What?" ask Bruce.

"I got Melanie to stay the night, cause you like her," said Dick teasing Bruce.

"I do not," growl Bruce.

"You do too, the way you got jealous at the commissioner for kissing her hand, spun her around at town hall, touching her hand, and the way you begged her to spend the night," said Dick.

Bruce mentally face palm himself, he knew Dick was right he always gets a funny feeling in his stomach every time he's around her. "So what," said Bruce.

"Bruce, I think its great that you're having feelings for Melanie," said Dick as he touch his father's arm. "I love Melanie, she's like a second mom to me."

"I thought you said that Wonder Woman is like a second mom to you."

"I think of her as an aunt nothing more, I mean Melanie taught me so much and she was the only person who never thought of me as a circus freak or a charity case," said Dick as he just pour his heart out, "Well I'm going to bed, goodnight dad."

"Night Dick," said Bruce as he watch his son leaves.

Bruce ponders at what Dick said, 'Do I really have feelings for her? I mean she has been there for me before I became the Dark Knight and never left my side.' 'I do get jealous when she's around other men. O my god, Dick's right I do have feelings for her.' Bruce then started to pace, 'I need to tell her how I feel before someone else gets to her.' 'Well I better get to bed.' As Bruce went upstairs to the manor, once he was in the manor Bruce went upstairs. Before he went to bed he check to see if Dick is asleep, he quietly open the door to find his son peacefully asleep. He quietly close the door, before he went to his room he quickly went to check on Melanie. He did the same process like Dick's room and found Melanie peacefully asleep; she was in a huge baggy t-shirt. Bruce stood there for a more minutes and then close the door and went to his room, he didn't even bother changing into his pajamas. He laid down on his king size bed and went to a peaceful sleep, but all he could think of in his sleep was Melanie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

5:00 A.M.

Bruce enter the room that Melanie was staying in and he found her in the same position he found her last night. Bruce got closer to the bed, he had just came back from waking up Dick and had to wake her up. But she look so peaceful in her sleep, it was ashame that he had to wake her up.

"Melanie," said Bruce as he gently shook her.

"Mhmm," moan Melanie as she turn away from Bruce.

"Melanie wake up, we have to go to the watchtower," said Bruce as he continue to shook her.

"Bruce, it's 5 o'clock in the morning, just give me five minutes," said Melanie in a very tired voice.

Then Bruce knew that shaking her and saying her name wasn't going to get her out of bed. So Bruce remove the covers causing Melanie to shiver and brought her legs close to chest.

'She looks so cute,' thought Bruce.

Then Bruce pick her up bridal style, Melanie snuggle closer to Bruce, then he carry her out of the room. Bruce still carrying Melanie went into the kitchen where Dick and Alfred was.

"Good morning Master Bruce and Mistress Melanie," said Alfred, but then notice that Melanie was asleep. "I see that Mistress Melanie is still asleep."

"Yep, I tried to wake her up, but nothing woke her up," said Bruce as he put Melanie down, but she was still asleep and just leaning on Bruce's side.

"Dang she must be tired," said Dick.

"Well she's not used to our morning wake up call," said Bruce and look down at Melanie and then a mischief smile came on his face. "Dick get me two ice cubes."

Dick went to the freezer and grab two ice cubes and gave it to Bruce. Then Bruce position Melanie in front of him and then put the two ice cubes down Melanie's baggy t-shirt. Then Melanie's eyes open.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!," shout Melanie as she try to get the ice cubes out.

Bruce and Dick were laughing at Melanie's expression, Alfred just smile and shook his head and went to set up the table for breakfast. Then finally Melanie manage to get the ice cubes out and gave Bruce and Dick a death look.

"Real funny," said Melanie.

"You should have seen your face," laugh Dick.

"It was priceless," laugh Bruce.

Then Melanie went to the freezer and grab two ice packs from the freezer, then she went to Bruce and Dick, who were still laughing. Melanie put one ice pack down Bruce's shirt and another down Dick's, their face expression was the same as Melanie. Then Bruce and Dick try to grab the ice packs, Melanie was laughing at them, until finally Bruce and Dick got them out.

"What was that for?" ask Bruce.

"Payback," smile Melanie.

"But why did you get me too, Bruce was the one who did it," said Dick.

"You laughed," said Melanie as she ruffles his hair.

"Fine," said Dick.

"Alright truce," offer Bruce.

"Truce," said Melanie.

"Breakfast is ready," said Alfred.

"Alright Alfred," said Bruce.

Then Bruce, Melanie, and Dick went to eat breakfast.

6:00 A.M.

Bruce, Melanie, and Dick still in pajamas went down to the batcave and went to change into their uniforms. Bruce now Batman went to grab the bomb and place it in the lead case. Melanie and Dick now Gadget Girl and Robin came out and join Batman then they walk through the zeta beams.

Watchtower

**Recognize: Batman 02, Robin B01, Gadget Girl Guest**

Then the three heroes walk out of the zeta beams and nobody was there, which isn't surprising, cause they were here so early. Batman then lead Gadget Girl and Robin through the monitor room to a door, Batman enter his pass code and the door open. Behind the door was what look like a workshop for building computers, there were tables and lots of technology stuff. Gadget Girl was amaze at the technology that was in the room, then Batman place the lead case on a table and carefully took out the bomb.

"Ready to start?" ask Batman.

"Yeah," said Gadget Girl as she pull her hair back in a high pony tail.

Batman brought Gadget Girl some tools and Robin help Gadget Girl take the cover and clock out of the bomb.

11:30 A.M.

Gadget Girl, Batman, and Robin have successfully removed some wires, microchips, hardware, and were able to manage to remove one on the nuclear substance.

"Dang I can't believe that it took 5 hours and 30 minutes to remove this stuff and we're still not done," said Robin.

"At least we know that Two Face didn't build this bomb," said Batman.

"Like I said this bomb was create by a really brilliant hacker or technology genius," said Gadget Girl taking out a piece of hardware.

"Do we need to question Two Face?" ask Robin.

"Yes, unless Gadget Girl can think of anyone who can build this kind of stuff," said Batman.

"Sorry Bats, but I can't identify anything," said Gadget Girl as she continue to remove wires and hardware. "Uhh, this is hard work and I'm not even halfway done."

"Let's go and get something to eat," said Robin.

"I second that," said Gadget Girl.

"Alright," said Batman.

Then Batman, Gadget Girl, and Robin clean up a little and cover their work, then walk out of the room. Batman led them to the cafeteria and then they heard voices of the young justice team and a few league members.

"I'm so bored," whine Kid Flash.

"Shut it Kid Mouth," snap Artemis.

"Do I have to separate you two," said Black Canary in an annoyed tone, "Teenagers these days."

"Boy, do I miss those days," said Wonder Woman.

"I don't," said Superman.

"Me neither," said Green Arrow.

"I wonder where Robin is at?" said M'gann.

"I'm wondering that too," said Aqualad.

"Maybe he's with Batman," said Superboy.

"Of course Robin is with Batman, but I wonder if he's with Gadget Girl?" said Kid Flash.

That got some of the league members' attention.

"Yeah, why has Batman kept her a secrete?" said Artemis.

"Maybe Batman is marry to her," said M'gann.

"But that would mean Bruce Wayne is marry too," said Kid Flash.

"True," said M'gann.

Then Batman, Gadget Girl, and Robin enter the cafeteria and nobody seemed to notice.

"Hey I wonder if Gadget Girl would go out with me?" ponder Superman.

"What?! I want to ask her out," shout Green Lantern (John Stewart).

Gadget Girl laugh, but Batman couldn't stand it anymore, so Batman clear his throat and everybody in the cafeteria saw them standing at the door.

"ROBIN!" shout Kid Flash and ran up to him, "Dude, where have you been, I've been so bored without you."

"I've been here the whole time," said Robin.

"What?! And you didn't come and said hi to your teammates," said Kid Flash.

"That's my fault, Robin was helping me and Batman with something," said Gadget Girl.

"So Batman finally let you come to the watchtower," said Flash.

"Well I actually came here before and did the all the technology that was needed in the watchtower."

"You did?" ask Green Lantern.

"Yeah, me and Batman."

"Well come and sit with us," said Hawkwoman.

"Sure, but let me get something to eat first," said Gadget Girl.

Robin went to sit with the young justice team as Batman and Gadget Girl sit with the other leaguers.

"So Gadget Girl I've heard of what you did at Wayne Manor, pretty awesome," said Captain Marvel.

"Thanks, but that was weeks ago," said Gadget Girl.

"How did you get the name Gadget Girl?" ask Green Arrow.

"Well Batman calls me that," said Gadget Girl.

Shock looks came on the leaguers' face.

"You mean Batman calls you Gadget Girl," said Flash.

Gadget Girl nodded, Batman just shot a glare than Batman's communicator went off.

"Batman we need you in the monitor room," said J'onn.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," reply Batman, "Gadget Girl can you continue without me?"

"Yeah, but I don't have a pass code to enter the room," said Gadget Girl.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go with you," said Superman.

"O thank you," said Gadget Girl.

Then Superman follow her out of the cafeteria, Batman watch as the two left.

'Clark better not make a move on her,' thought Batman, 'I need to tell Gadget Girl how I feel.' Then Batman left to the monitor room.

1:30

Batman finally finish in the monitor room, and head straight back to the room where Gadget Girl was working. He finally came to the room and enter his pass code, once the door open Superman and Gadget Girl were on the ground, Superman was on top of her. Batman clench his fists and grin his teeth, anger went all over his body.

"What's going on?" ask Batman in an angry tone.

"O Batman," said Gadget Girl as she turn her head towards Batman. Then Superman got up and help Gadget Girl up, "Well it happen like this…"

Minutes ago

Gadget Girl and Superman enter the room, Gadget Girl went back to work on the bomb, Superman just watch her.

"Wow, you're really good with technology," said Superman.

"Thanks," said Gadget Girl.

"So are you and Batman dating?"

"What?!" said Gadget Girl startle by the question.

"Or are you and Bruce dating?"

"No me and Batman aren't dating or Bruce, we're just friends."

"O"

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

Gadget Girl continue to work, she remove more wires, hardware, and microchips.

"So is Batman going to let you join the league?"

"I don't know, but last night Batman took me on patrol with him, Robin, and Batgirl."

Superman shook his head in understanding, "So are you seeing anybody?"

"No."

"Well do you want to go to dinner with me and maybe catch a movie?" said Superman as he got closer to Gadget Girl.

"O…well it's an honor being ask by you, but I can't," said Gadget Girl stopping what she's doing and turn to face Superman. "Look I like someone else."

"It's understandable."

"Thank you, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, can't hurt a guy trying to ask a beautiful woman out," said Superman as he kiss her on the cheek.

"Well you're from Krypton, so it's a bit harder to hurt you."

"Wow not only a beautiful woman, but a beautiful woman with a sense of humor."

Gadget Girl giggle and so did Superman.

"No wonder Batman kept you a secrete he didn't want to share you."

"Maybe."

"Well I better get going."

"Ok, thanks for the pass code."

"Anytime."

Then Superman was about to walk past Gadget Girl, but Superman's foot collided with Gadget Girl's. Causing Gadget Girl to bump into his chest and then fall to the ground on her back, Superman then fell forward and lands on top of Gadget Girl.

"…and that's what happen," said Gadget Girl.

Batman stood in place he was piss off, because Superman was flirting with her, asking her out, and kissed her on her cheek. Also he was glad, because Gadget Girl turned him down, but the anger was getting the best out of him.

"Well I better get going," said Superman and walk out of the room.

Batman and Gadget Girl didn't move an inch.

"Are you ok Batman?" ask Gadget Girl with concern in her voice.

Batman didn't answer.

"Bruce?"

Then Batman came back to reality, "Sorry I zone out."

"I thought Batman never zones out," said Gadget Girl.

"Only when I'm thinking of revenge."

"Batman can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you jealous?"

Batman was shock that she knew, but he didn't want her to know, not like this. "No."

"You're such a lair, I saw you react when I was telling the story," smirk Gadget Girl.

Batman didn't know what to say, "Fine maybe a bit."

Gadget Girl smile and went back to work on the bomb, Batman went to stand next to her and help her.

6:00 P.M

Batman and Gadget Girl successfully took out more nuclear substances, then Robin enter the room.

"Hey guys," smile Robin.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were with the team," said Batman.

"I was, but we all got bored and decided to play a game I suggested hide and seek," said Robin.

"And they agreed?" ask Gadget Girl.

"I don't know I just disappeared," said Robin, "Then I decided to hide here."

Gadget Girl and Batman just smirk, then something caught Gadget Girl's eye in the bomb

"What's this?" ponder Gadget Girl as she reach for it.

Gadget Girl pull out a medium size microchip; it was purple and it had strange markings.

"What is that?" ask Robin.

"Well it's a microchip, but the markings, I never seen it before in technology," said Gadget Girl.

Batman grab it and study the chip, "I think these markings are from a different planet."

"Alien technology," gasp Gadget Girl.

"Maybe, I think Green Lantern or Martian Manhunter can probably tell us," said Batman as he put the chip in a case and place it in his belt.

Then Batman walk out of the room with Gadget Girl and Robin following him, they went into the monitor room, the original seven members and the young justice team were there.

"Robin where have you been?" ask Kid Flash.

"With Batman and Gadget Girl," said Robin.

"I told you he might be with them," said Artemis.

"Hey I thought it might be to obvious," said Kid Flash.

"Anyways, J'onn can you look at this," said Batman as he took out the little case from his belt and took out the chip. He hand it to J'onn, "We have a theory that it made be some type of alien technology."

"I think your theory is correct, but I don't know where this type of technology is from," said J'onn.

"Green Lantern can you identify it?" ask Batman.

Green Lantern grab the chip and study it, "I've never seen markings like these."

"Mhmm I wonder," ponder Gadget Girl.

Then Gadget Girl grab the chip from Green Lantern's hand and ran out of the monitor room. Batman, Robin, young justice team, and the remaining league founders follow Gadget Girl, they saw her enter the room were Batman and Gadget Girl were working in. Gadget Girl was on the big computer typing away.

"Umm what are you doing?" ask the Flash.

"I'm going to find out where that chip came from," said Gadget Girl.

"You can do that?" ask M'gann.

"Yeah, if I connect the chip to the computer maybe I can find the source of the program that can give us information where it's from," said Gadget Girl.

"Wow, it must take a real computer genius to figure that out," said Superboy.

"Well Supey, our Gadget Girl here is the best hacker/computer genius in the world," said Robin as he stood next to Gadget Girl.

"She's that good?" asked Artemis.

"She's better than good, she's the best," smile Robin.

"Well the best hacker/computer genius you claim to be, is done," said Gadget Girl.

Then everybody gather closer to the computer screen, then Gadget Girl type something then the markings on the chip came all over the computer screen, then the marking form a purple circle divided in 8 slices, each containing a different marking.

"What is that?" ask Superman.

"I don't know," said Batman.

"Well I think it's a form of how you type a password," said Gadget Girl.

"So we just need a password?" ask Green Lantern.

"Yes, but what could it be?" ponder Batman.

Gadget Girl took out the chip and studied it, "I wonder?"

"What?" ask everybody.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before," said Gadget Girl.

"What?" ask Batman.

"This."

Gadget Girl type away once again and a few programs came up.

"What are you doing?" ask Robin.

"I'm using the false programs on the bomb."

"Why?" ask Batman.

"Maybe they weren't false programs, but another way of disabling the bomb."

Batman and Robin's eyes widen.

"Another way, is that possible?" ask Wonder Woman.

"Yes, this way must have been the easier way for whoever to disable it."

"Dang you're really smart," said Green Lantern resting a have on Gadget Girl's shoulder.

Batman notice that and wanted so hard to put Green Lantern in a yellow room.

"Umm thanks," said Gadget Girl.

Then markings from the false programs started to float from the program to the purple circle and started to match the same markings. Then the markings cleared away, then the purple circle turn black.

"What happen?" ask Batman.

"I don't know, the markings were matching correctly and typed in the proper password, but now I don't know," said Gadget Girl with a little worried in her voice.

Batman place his hand on her shoulder.

Then the black circle turn red with a little black circle in the middle, like an eye.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" shout the Flash.

Everybody was scare that they back away, even Batman, Gadget Girl, and Robin back away. The red-eye look around and then stop right in front of Gadget Girl, then a bright white beam blind the room. Once the beam was gone the eye was too, the computer screen went back to normal. Batman than notice Gadget Girl on the ground and quickly went down next to her.

"Gadget Girl," said Batman shaking her.

"Oww! That really hurt," said Gadget Girl as she sat up and rub her head.

"What happen?" ask Batman.

"This might sound crazy, but I think that eye knew what I was doing."

"It was looking at you?"

"Yeah, it looked straight at me and blinded me then I fell."

"Careful Gadget Girl, what would me and Batman do without you," said Robin.

Gadget Girl smile as Batman help her up, "Well I think we should talk to Two Face tomorrow."

"Agree," said Batman, "Let's go home."

"Bye guys," said Robin as he wave bye to his friends.

"Bye Robin," was heard from the young justice team.

Then Batman, Gadget Girl, and Robin went through the zeta beam.

**Recognize Batman 02 Robin B01 Gadget Girl Guest**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wayne Enterprise

Bruce was sitting at his desk doing all the paper work, he was so bored and didn't want to do the work. Bruce was focusing on what happen yesterday; the microchip, the eye, and Gadget Girl. Especially Gadget Girl, Superman tried to asked her out on a date; Bruce was furious that the man of steel had nerves to do that. But Bruce was happy that Gadget Girl had rejected him, because she likes someone else. Then Bruce's eyes widen, he haven't thought of this person she likes; is the man she like handsome, smart, makes her happy, or can give her what Bruce can't give her.

Bruce shook his head and thought, 'Get ahold of yourself Bruce if Melanie wasn't happy, she would have let me know.' 'But still who is this man she likes so much?' Bruce ponders until his cell phone started to ring.

Bruce grab his iPhone and saw the caller ID, Bruce smile when he saw it was Melanie "Hello Melanie."

"Hey Bruce," said Melanie.

"So what do I owe to this call?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I've inform the commissioner that Batman wanted to talk to Two Face."

"No other cops right?"

"No other cops, just you, Two Face, and anybody else you want to bring."

Bruce smirk, "I don't know what I do without you."

"Probably be in an insane asylum."

Bruce chuckle, "Probably, so did anything new happen to you today?"

"Well, I got the leading lady role in Swan Lake."

"Congratulation."

"Thanks, what about you?"

"Just stuck with paper work."

"I'm sorry," said Melanie in a sad voice.

"It's ok, I have been save by your phone call," smile Bruce.

"I'm glad I could help." said Melanie, "Hey what time is it?"

"It's 11:30, why?"

"O, well the news spread about me getting the part and Clark had asked me to join him for lunch to do an interview."

Bruce almost drop his phone when Melanie said Clark; Bruce thinks that Clark and Superman won't give up until Melanie or Gadget Girl goes out with one of them.

"Bruce are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's ok, well Bruce I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Melanie, I'll see you in the batcave right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Bye Bruce."

"Bye Melanie."

Both Melanie and Bruce hang up, Bruce was so angry that Clark was taking Melanie out for lunch. What if after the interview Melanie falls head over heels for Clark, Bruce would be heartbroken if that happen. 'Dick is right I may have feelings for Melanie, but not only that Batman might have feelings for Gadget Girl,' thought Bruce.

Bruce just wanted to get out of work to go home to see his adoptive son Dick, Alfred, and Melanie; he wants to hold her in his arms.

Later that day

Bruce was in the study in Wayne manor finishing some of the paper work he had earlier. Dick was upstairs in his room, Alfred was getting dinner ready, Barbara wasn't coming over today, because she has the flu or something. Melanie wasn't at the manor yet, Bruce hadn't heard from her since earlier; he wasn't worried she's hurt, but that her and Clark might be doing something. Then Bruce started to hear footsteps coming from upstairs and running towards the staircase, Bruce saw the person making the noisy footsteps is Dick.

Dick peak his head in the study, "Hey Bruce, Mel is finally here." Then Dick left and started to run towards the front door of the manor.

Bruce started to run himself after Dick left, when he finally reach the door; he finds Dick hugging Melanie.

"Mel, where have you been?" ask Dick.

"Yes Melanie, we haven't heard from you," said Bruce.

"Had an unexpected practice, I was going to call but didn't get the chance," said Melanie ruffling Dick's hair. "I didn't know you guys would miss me that much."

"Who wouldn't miss you," said Dick.

Alfred then walk in and said that dinner was ready, so Bruce, Melanie, and Dick went to the dinning room. They all sit down and Alfred serve their dinner.

"So what's for dinner Alfred?" ask Dick.

"Chicken with mashed potatoes, corn, gravy, and rolls," said Alfred.

"Smells great Alfred," said Bruce, "So Melanie, how was your interview?"

"It was great, Clark was very nice," said Melanie.

"So what happen after the interview?" ask Dick.

"Well I got the call for an unexpected practice for Swan Lake, but my apartment was on the other side of where me and Clark were eating," said Melanie. "So Clark went Superman mode, picked me up and flew to my apartment."

Bruce almost choke on his food, 'Clark went to Melanie's apartment ,' scowl Bruce.

"Then what happen?" ask Dick.

"Well anyways Superman came inside my apartment as I went to change into my workout clothes and grabbed my shoes than Superman carried me to where I had to practice," said Melanie.

Bruce place his hand under the table and clench his fist, 'That Superman will pay! Going into Melanie's apartment and carrying her across Gotham.'

"Bruce?" ask Dick.

Bruce shook out of his thoughts,"Yeah."

"Are you ok, you seem out of it?" ask Melanie.

"I guess I'm having an off day," said Bruce hoping that Melanie and Dick would believe it, well mostly Melanie cause Dick knows that Bruce might have feelings for her.

"Well better snap out of it, cause you got to talk with Two Face tonight," said Melanie.

"You're right," said Bruce.

"So are you going alone or what?" ask Dick hoping that he gets to go out with Bruce and hopefully Melanie.

"Well I was thinking on taking Gadget Girl and Robin," said Bruce.

"When do we leave?" ask Melanie.

"After dinner," said Bruce.

"Well I'm done eating, let's go," said Dick as he got out of his seat and start to run towards the secrete entrance to the batcave.

Melanie and Bruce chuckle than Bruce got up and went to Melanie's seat. He pull back her chair and put his hand out in front her.

"Shall we leave for the cave?" ask Bruce.

"We shall or the Boy Wonder might leave without us," said Melanie putting her hand in Bruce's.

Bruce and Melanie then made their way to the batcave, but to Bruce's surprise, Melanie and himself were still holding hands.

Arkham Asylum

"He's in here," said a guard standing in front of the door.

"Ok, thank you," said Batman.

Then the guard open the door and there was Two Face in a jumpsuit, handcuff to the chair he was sitting in. Batman, Robin, and Gadget Girl enter the room.

"Well, well, well, the bat and the bird came to visit me," said Two Face then he spotted Gadget Girl. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me cutie."

"In your dreams," said Gadget Girl.

"You have no idea," said Two Face in a smooth voice.

Batman slam his fist on the steel table, "Two Face we want to talk to about the bomb you left."

"What about it?" ask Two Face.

"Who made it?" state Robin.

Two Face burst out laughing, "Well Bird Boy it was obviously me and my men who built the bomb."

"You're lying," growl Gadget Girl.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause Two Face the inside of the bomb was surround by wires, hardwares, and microchips, also some nuclear substances," growl Batman.

"Did it occur to you that I wanted to try something new," said Two Face.

"We know that it must take a hacker to create a bomb like this," yell Gadget Girl, "Especially since the bomb had a piece of alien technology."

"I don't know what you're talking about," mock Two Face.

Batman was getting angry so he went up to Two Face and grab him by his collar, "Listen Harvey, I don't have time for your games, either you tell us where you got that bomb or will I have to knock it out of you." Batman gave Two Face his famous bat-glare.

"Alright….alright I'll talk," said Two Face in a shaky voice.

Batman than let go of Two Face, "Good, now talk."

"I got the bomb from Hugo Strange."

Batman, Robin, and Gadget Girl's eyes widen and couldn't believe that Hugo Strange gave the bomb to Two Face.

"Why did he give the bomb?" ask Robin.

"To test it out," said Two Face.

"On what?" growl Batman.

"I don't know, he just told me to use it and he'll pay me," said Two Face.

Once that was said Batman follow by Robin and Gadget Girl left the room; where Two Face was held. And departure from Arkham in the batmoblie.

Batcave

Batman with his cowl down now Bruce Wayne was typing away on the batcomputer, Gadget Girl and Robin with their masks off stood next to him.

"So why do you think Hugo wanted it tested?" ask Dick.

"I don't know, it could be anything; he could be infecting the citizens of Gotham or wants to mess with us," said Bruce.

"Didn't he encountered with aliens before, maybe he's doing business with them again," pointed Melanie.

"Yes, and the prove we have is the alien technology we found in the bomb," said Bruce.

"Plus that creepy eye at the watchtower," pointed Dick.

"But the question is where is Hugo now?" said Melanie.

"Hugo has played it low in the past 4 months," said Bruce as he pull up Hugo's file. "We all know that Hugo likes to play with other people's minds."

"So that could mean that he's using the bomb to test us," said Melanie.

"Maybe," said Bruce.

They all spend many hours in the batcave, Dick took off his Robin uniform and went to bed. Bruce and Melanie were completely alone in the cave.

"Bruce, I think you should go to bed," said Melanie resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I think I should too," said Bruce as he got up from the batcomputer and stretch.

"Hey Bruce there's something I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well during the interview with Clark, he asked me a question and as I was answering he kissed me."

Bruce's whole body froze, he couldn't believe that Clark kissed her.

"Bruce," said Melanie shaking Bruce a little.

"Umm sorry, so you and Clark kissed."

"Yeah."

"Did you like it?"

Melanie just look at him and burst out laughing, Bruce just stare at her with wide eyes. "No, I mean Clark is a nice guy and all, but I don't feel that way about him."

"Really?" asked Bruce hoping in his mind that tonight he could tell Melanie how he feels.

"Yes," said Melanie causing her eyes to sparkle.

Bruce gave a small smirk, "So why did you tell me?"

"I don't know, but I felt so guilty when I was around you so I decided to tell you."

Bruce couldn't believe it that she felt guilty, Melanie and Bruce has been best friends for a very long time. If Bruce and Melanie were on a game show that ask questions of their partners, they would take first prize.

"I hope you're not mad," said Melanie.

Bruce was furious that Clark kissed her, but his anger was cover up by a feeling that he gets when he's around Melanie. "No, I'm not mad, I'm glad you told me."

Melanie smile at him and gave him a kiss to his cheek, "Well I better go home."

"Do you have to leave?" ask Bruce with some hurt in his voice.

"Unfortunately I do, I have a rehearsal tomorrow at 7," moan Melanie.

"What time is your rehearsal done?"

"Noon, why?"

"Well I was thinking I could pick you up and maybe take you out for lunch."

"Bruce Wayne, are you asking me out on a date?" ask Melanie with a smile.

Bruce started to blush, "No, it's not a date…it's…it's just two friends getting together and talking about old times." Bruce hope that Melanie will believe it.

Melanie raised an eyebrow at him, but smile at him, "That sounds nice, I would like that." "Well I better get going," said Melanie as she stuff her uniform in her duffel bag and place it on her motorcycle. "Bye Bruce!" shout Melanie as she gave him a small wave.

"Bye Melanie!" shout Bruce and wave back.

As soon as her bike was out of the batcave, Bruce pinch the bridge of his nose and thought 'Smooth Bruce, you just blew your chance.' It's a good thing that no one was around to see Bruce's big mistake.

'Why can't you just ask her out on a date?' moan Bruce as he mentally face palm himself. 'Why can't I just tell her that I love her.'

Melanie's apartment

Melanie unlock her door and threw her duffel bag to the side, she grab her mail off the floor.

"Bill, bill, junk mail, and more junk mail," grumble Melanie.

Melanie threw her mail on a little table and walk towards her room, she slowly undresses herself into a spaghetti strap tank top with black booty shorts. Melanie brush her teeth and collapse on her bed, but she couldn't go to sleep; all she could think of is Bruce. 'I actually thought he was going to ask me out, what am I thinking Bruce is a billionaire playboy plus Gotham's white knight.' 'I don't have a chance with him,' thought Melanie as a tear fell down her cheek, 'I know me and Bruce has been friends for a long time, but it feels like we could be more than friends.'

Melanie had feelings for Bruce for almost three years, but she knows that Bruce didn't have any feelings for her and probably never will. 'Why can't I just tell him how I feel? Why can't I just tell him I love him.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Melanie's apartment

It was raining in Gotham for almost a week and still continues, Batman and his partners haven't been able to patrol cause of the rain. Melanie sat on her couch with a hot cup of tea in her hand and her laptop on her lap. Ever since the talk with Two Face, both Melanie and Bruce have tried to find Hugo Strange, but no luck. The last time Batman had seen Hugo Strange was when Hugo kidnapped the mayor of Gotham and try to manipulate him into giving the mayor position to Hugo, but Batman stopped him and Hugo was sent to arkham. But a few months later Hugo escaped and was nowhere to be found. Melanie has use her free time to search for Hugo; as she was looking in the batcave files, she finds an unnamed file.

"What's this?" ponder Melanie than click the file and photos came out, "O my god it's my old photos."

Melanie than look at the photos; some of them were her when she was a teenager, her old home, but there were photos of her and Bruce. Melanie found one where her and Bruce were like 18 years old; Bruce and Melanie were wearing track suits and Bruce has his arm wrapped around her. As she scroll through the photos, she found a photo of her and Bruce sitting under an oak tree.

'That's the same oak tree at Wayne Manor,' thought Melanie.

Bruce was leaning against the tree and Melanie was sitting in between Bruce's legs leaning on his chest. Bruce had his arms wrapped around Melanie; like he's trying to pull her in closer, the sun was setting in the background.

'They would call that background magic hour in the movie business,' thought Melanie, she continues to stare at the photo, 'I think I'll print this photo and show it to Bruce.'

Just as she was about to print the photo, until her iPhone started to ring; Melanie picked up her phone and check her caller ID, it was Bruce.

Melanie answer her phone, "Hey Bruce."

"Gadget Girl I need you to come to Mount Justice," said Batman.

Melanie could hear crying in the background, "Sure Batman, but what's that crying sound?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain everything when you get here."

"But how?"

"I've program the zeta beams for you to enter and get to Mount Justice."

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

"Please hurry," beg Batman, the crying sound grew louder than Batman hang up.

'Wow Batman was begging, I wonder whats going on,' thought Melanie as she put her cup in the sink and place her laptop in her bedroom.

Melanie change into her Gadget Girl uniform and put a pair of sweat pants and her rain coat over her uniform. Melanie grab her purse and place her domino mask and her gloves in her purse, then Melanie went to the fire escape and place her hood on.

The walk to the zeta beam wasn't long, but it is when it's raining cats and dogs it takes awhile. When Melanie finally made it she enter the old phone booth. She took off her rain coat and sweat pants and put on her mask and gloves.

"**R****ecognize Gadget Girl 22**," said a computer voice. (just gave Gadget Girl a number)

Then Gadget Girl was transport to Mount Justice, once she arrived the crying noise she heard earlier echo around the cave. Then Gadget Girl started to hear the young justice team including Batgirl and a few league members.

'Where's that crying coming from?' thought Gadget Girl.

She continue to walk but a little boy came running towards her; the little boy has locks of black raven hair and is wearing a red with black sleeves shirt that's swallowing him. The little boy looked about two or three years old and has blue eyes, but he was sniffling.

'Who is this little boy?' thought Gadget Girl.

The little boy look at Gadget Girl and his eyes brighten up with joy, "Melanie!"

Gadget Girl was shock that little boy knew who she was, and Gadget Girl only knows one boy who wears a red shirt and knew her identity. "Robin?"

The little boy nodded his head eagerly, "Yes!" Robin started to run towards Gadget Girl, but his shirt was so long; it cause Robin to trip and fall face first towards the ground. Poor little Robin started to cry again.

Gadget Girl ran towards Robin and gather him in her arms, "It's ok Robin." Gadget Girl rock him a little and kiss him on his forehead, causing Robin's sobs to turn into hiccups. "Is that better?" ask Gadget Girl with a smile.

"Uh hu," said little Robin.

"Good," said Gadget Girl as she place her purse, pants, and rain coat down and fix Robin's position. She shift him to her left side with one hand under his bottom and the other rubbing his back.

Robin snuggle his head on her left shoulder, Gadget Girl smile at the little boy wonder. Then Batman, Batgirl, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and the young justice team were calling out Robin's name.

"I guess they're looking for you," said Gadget Girl as she tickle Robin's tummy, causing Robin to giggle. "Well let's go and get this settle."

Then Gadget Girl start to walk with little Robin in her arms towards the voices. Gadget Girl found the everybody in the kitchen, the halls, and in the room with the big TV; nobody notice that Gadget Girl was there. So Gadget Girl told Robin to be quiet and see what will happen.

"Where are you Rob?" said Kid Flash.

"Come on out Robin," said Flash.

"If you come on out Dicky and I'll give you a present," coo Wonder Woman.

Robin giggle quietly while Gadget Girl smile.

"I swear if anything happens to my son, all of you will learn a new definition of pain," growl Batman.

"Hey who was the one who went to call Gadget Girl," mock Superman.

Batman just glare at Superman, causing him to have shivers down his spine.

"Are you looking for someone," said Gadget Girl.

Everybody turn their attention towards Gadget Girl and saw Robin in her arms, and gasp of relieve that he's alright.

Batman walk towards Gadget Girl and took Robin out of her arms, "Where did you find him?"

"By the zeta beams," said Gadget Girl, "So what happen?"

"The young justice team was given a mission; where they only have to gather information, but it turns out that Hugo Strange was there."

Gadget Girl's eye's widen, "What was Hugo doing there?"

"We don't know, Robin is the only one, who got that information. But Hugo threw some kind of smoke pellets at Robin, once the smoke it cleared away Hugo was gone and Robin was turned into a three-year old child," said Batman looking down at his little bird. "Robin still has his memories, but his mind went into a three-year old."

"So why did you call me?" ask Gadget Girl.

"Cause Robin won't stop screaming your name," said Batgirl.

Gadget Girl looks at the little bird and couldn't believe that Robin and Dick Grayson wanted her, she couldn't help but smile. "So is there a cure?"

"Not yet, but we're working on one," said Batman.

"So what's the plan?" ask Aqualad.

"I want to talk to Zatara and see if he can do anything," said Batman.

"But isn't he on a mission?" ask Superboy.

"Yes, but only for a few days," said Batman.

"So we're going to be needing supplies for Robin?" ask Gadget Girl.

"Yes, Alfred is getting the supplies."

"But doesn't he have family to visit in England?" ask Batgirl.

"Yes and the manor is being getting the floors redone."

"Umm Bruce what about the batcave?" ask Wonder Woman.

"Don't worry, I set up a hidden hand print scanner and it won't go off, if anybody touches it," said Gadget Girl.

"Smart," smile Superman.

"Thank you, anyways where are you going stay?" ask Gadget Girl.

"I don't know?" said Batman then looks down at Robin, "Robin where do you want to go stay?"

"Want to stay with Mami!" squeal Robin clapping his hands and bouncing up and down.

Everybody thought Robin looks so cute and are wondering who Robin thinks as a second mother.

"Who Robin?" ask Batman.

"Gadget Girl," smile Robin.

Gadget Girl's eyes widen, 'Robin thinks of me as his second mom.' "No Robin, it's Gadget Girl not mommy."

"Mami!" shout Robin as he point at Gadget Girl.

"So Gadget Girl can we stay with you?" ask Batman.

"Yes, I better go and make room for you and baby Dick," said Gadget Girl.

"Ok, I'll bring the supplies to your place, I need to change out of my Batman suite and put Robin's uniform away," said Batman.

Gadget Girl nodded and started to walk towards the zeta beams with her purse on and grab her pants and coat, but Robin notice that she was about to leave and started to cry.

"MAMI! DON'T LEAVE!" cried Robin as he reach for Gadget Girl, opening and closing his little hands. "MAMI! MAMI! MAMI!"

Robin's cries were so loud that Superman and Superboy had to cover their ears, the others were trying to quiet down Robin. But Robin's cries became louder, Gadget Girl went to Batman and grab baby Robin out his arms and into hers, she starts to bounce Robin again. Robin's cries began to quiet down, until he stop; Robin just sniffle and hiccup.

"Ok new plan, I'll go with you and Robin and then we'll go to my apartment," said Gadget Girl.

"Agree," said Batman, as he and Gadget Girl with baby Robin in her arms walk towards the zeta beams.

**Recognize Batman 02, Gadget Girl 22, Robin B-01**

Batcave

Batman and Gadget Girl decided not to leave baby Robin alone or else he'll start crying. Once they enter the batcave there was a lot of baby stuff; Batman theme baby clothes, diapers, bottles, toys, pacifiers, and blankets, also a black crib and car seat. Gadget Girl chuckle that everything has Batman symbols, Batman just shook his was also a note from Alfred saying that he was on his way to England and left a list of emergency numbers.

Gadget Girl went first to change into her civilian clothes; she has navy blue jeans, black shoes, a gray t-shirt, and a black zip-up jacket. Batman went to change, Melanie decided to get Dick into a diaper and in clothes that fits him. Dick's wearing a black onesie with yellow batman symbol on the middle of his chest, Bruce came out in a pair of jeans, black t-shirt, black shoes, and put on his black hoodie. Bruce chuckle when he saw Dick in the onesie.

"So how are we going to get all this stuff to my apartment?" ask Melanie.

"I guess we can take the batmoblie," said Bruce.

"But won't you risk your identity?"

"Don't worry it's still raining so nobody is out."

"Ok Bruce, but wear your shades."

"I will."

Bruce and Melanie place all the baby supplies in the batmoblie, Melanie secure the car seat in the backseat and secure baby Dick. Once everything was loaded in the batmoblie Bruce and Melanie got in, Bruce put on his shades and drove the batmoblie out of the batcave.

Melanie's apartment

Like Bruce said nobody was outside and it was still raining cats and dogs, once they arrive Dick was pass out in the car seat. Melanie put a blanket over the car seat and took Dick to her apartment through the fire escape, Bruce follow with a few bags of the supplies. Once inside Melanie place the car seat in the living room and removed the blanket, the she went to turn up her heater. Bruce came in and out, he brought the remaining of Dick's baby supplies and his baggage, Bruce's dripping wet. Melanie shut her window and brought Bruce a towel.

"Thank you," said Bruce.

"No problem, if you need to change the bathroom is down the hall to your left," said Melanie.

"I think I do, I'm soaking wet," said Bruce as he grab different pants and shirt.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" ask Melanie.

"Yes."

"Bruce put your wet clothes in my hamper ok?"

"Ok."

Bruce went to the bathroom, while Melanie started to make tea and started dinner then she heard a little cry than it got louder. Melanie saw baby Dick crying his little eyes; he was kicking his little feet and has his little arms in the air. Melanie quickly ran to Dick; she unbuckle him and pick him up.

"Shh Dickie… It's ok," said Melanie bouncing Dick.

Dick began to clam down and stop crying; he then look around the room. "Where's Tati?" ask baby Dick.

"Your Tati went to the bathroom to change out of his wet clothes, he'll be out in a minute," said Melanie.

"Ok Mami!" smile Dick.

"No Dickie, its Melanie."

"I know and you're my Mami too," said Dick hugging Melanie.

Melanie return the hug and her eyes started to tear up, 'He thinks of me as his second mother.' Melanie kiss Dick on his forehead, "Are you hungry Dickie?"

Dick nodded his head rapidly, Melanie just chuckle; she then went to grab a blanket place it on the living room floor. She place Dick on the blanket and grab a few toys for him to play, Melanie than went to the kitchen and continued to make dinner.

Bruce came out in dry clothes, his hair is still wet; once he went to the living room he sees his adoptive son playing and laughing. Then he sees Melanie in the kitchen cooking dinner and smile at Melanie.

"Tati!" squeal Dick.

Bruce looks down at Dick and smile, "Hey Dickie." Bruce pick him up and threw him up in the air causing Dick to giggle.

"Careful Bruce, don't drop him," said Melanie in a concern voice.

"I won't," said Bruce as he walk towards Melanie with baby Dick in his arms. "What are you cooking?"

"I'm making tomato soup with grilled cheese."

"Yay!" yell Dick clapping his hands in excitement, Melanie and Bruce laugh.

"I figure you want some," smile Melanie.

Bruce sat at the table and place Dick on his lap, Melanie grab two big bowls for her and Bruce and grab a little bowl for Dick. She pour the tomato soup in the bowls and place the bowls on the table and then brought a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches. They started to eat, but Bruce was very nervous to feed Dick, Melanie notice this.

"Umm Bruce do you need help?" ask Melanie.

"Please," said Bruce his voice is shaky.

Melanie grab Dick and place him on her lap, "Ok Bruce this is what you do; you get the spoon and put it in the bowl of soup." Melanie demonstrate. "Then you get a bit of soup on the spoon than you blow on the soup to cool it down." Melanie blew on the soup for a few seconds. "Ok Dickie open up."

Dick giggle and open his mouth, Melanie put the spoon in his mouth. "And that's how you feed a baby, now you try Bruce."

"I don't know," said Bruce, in truth he was terrified.

"You can do it, I'll hold Dick as you feed him," smile Melanie.

"Well…" Bruce was cut off by Dick.

"Please Tati," said Dick giving Bruce his puppy face.

Bruce tried to fight it, but he can't Dick is so adorable to ignore his cute little puppy face. "Alright Dick."

Dick smile at Bruce and waited for Bruce to feed him. Bruce did what Melanie did and has successfully fed baby Dick, but Dick's face was cover in soup and bread crumbs.

"Looks like someone needs a bath," chuckle Melanie as she got up with Dick in her arms and was about to put the dishes away, but Bruce stop her.

"I'll get that," said Bruce as he picked up all the dishes and place them in the sink.

"Thank you," said Melanie, "So Dick who do you want to give you a bath?"

"You and Bruce," squeak Dick.

Bruce and Melanie smile and walk towards the bathroom, Bruce turn on the water of the bathtub while Melanie got Dick undress. Bruce grab Dick and place his in the nice warm tub, Melanie grab some bubbles and pour it in the tub. Dick play with the bubbles, Melanie brought some bath toys for him to play with. Bruce play with Dick, while Melanie wash his face, hair, and body.

"Melanie where did you get all this bath stuff for babies?" ask Bruce.

"I use to babysit my neighbor's baby girl and they would give me baby supplies, but then they move away and I got stuck with the remaining of the supplies," said Melanie.

Bruce nodded, "Melanie I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"Letting me and Dick stay with you."

"I'm happy I can help," said Melanie as she place her hand on his shoulder.

Bruce touches her hand and gives her a smile, "Melina there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes."

"I..I..I," stutter Bruce, 'Come on Bruce tell her you have feelings for her.' Then he stare at Melanie's eyes, 'Her sapphire eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky.'

"What is it Bruce?" ask Melanie in a concern voice.

But Bruce won't snap out, Dick notice this and did what any other three-year old would do, Dick slash Bruce.

Bruce snap back into reality and stare at Dick; who was laughing at Bruce's reaction. "Dick, now you got me all wet."

Melanie burst out laughing and tickle Dick under his chin, "Good job Dickie."

Then Bruce gave a sneaky smile and then splash Melanie.

"Hey," then Melanie splash Bruce back.

Bruce, Melanie, and baby Dick had a splash war, in the end they were all soaking wet. Melanie wrap Dick in a towel and walk into her room with Bruce following her. Bruce went to grab his pajamas and went to change in the bathroom. Melanie took off her wet clothes and put on her black pajama pants and a long-sleeve black shirt with the Batman symbol on it. Melanie put Dick in a clean diaper and put him in his pajama; Dick's pjs are like Melanie's but Batman symbols all over them. Bruce came back in black pants and a white shirt, when he saw Melanie and Dick he just chuckle.

"What's so funny Bruce?" ask Melanie.

"You and Dick in Batman clothes," said Bruce.

"Well I could change into a Superman shirt if you want." Bruce flinch a little and his eyes widen, "Bruce, I'm kidding."

"You better be."

Then Bruce and Melanie were interrupt by baby Dick; he gave a big yawn and rub his left eye.

"I guess someone is getting sleepy," said Melanie picking Dick up.

"Me not sleepy, me want to play more with you and Tati," said Dick trying and failing to hold a yawn.

"Don't worry Dickie, me and Melanie are going to sleep too," said Bruce as he touch Dick's cheek.

"Umm Bruce, we never put the crib together," said Melanie. Bruce groan, "Don't worry about it Dick can sleep in my bed with me."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll go take the couch," said Bruce as he about to walk out of the room Dick began to cry.

"No TATI! Don't leave!" shout Dick as tears began to fall.

Bruce quickly hurry back to Melanie and Dick, "What's wrong Dickie?"

"Don't leave Tati," sniffle Dick.

"Ok Dick, where do you want me to sleep?" ask Bruce as he wipe away his son's tears.

"I want you here with me and Mami on the bed," sob Dick.

"I don't know Dick."

"Please," said Dick giving his puppy face.

Bruce then look at Melanie, "Will it be a problem Melanie?"

"Of course not," said Melanie, "Come on boys, it's bedtime."

Bruce got in the left side of the queen size bed, Melanie place Dick in the middle and she lay down on the right side. Dick fell asleep right when his head hit the pillow, Bruce and Melanie smile at the sleeping baby bird.

"He's so adorable," coo Melanie.

"He is," said Bruce than he notice a tear falling down Melanie's cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just happy."

"About?"

"I've always thought of Dick as a son, but I never known if he felt the same until he called me Mami," said Melanie as she brush some locks of Dick's hair out of face.

Bruce gave her a knowing smile and watch her fell asleep. Bruce was happy too that Dick called her mommy, Bruce knew that this day prove that they are a family. But deep down in Bruce's mind and heart that this day also prove that him and Melanie were meant for each other.

**I've decided to de-age Robin, because I wanted Robin to show Gadget Girl that he thinks of her as a second mother. I totally forgot to mention this earlier, I don't own the Young Justice, I only own my OC. Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Batcave

Four days has pass since Robin got turn into a three-year old by Hugo Strange. Robin spend most of his time at the mountain with the team and league members, but mostly his time was spent with Batman and Gadget Girl. Every time Robin wanted Batman or Gadget Girl, he'll call them Tati and Mami, if he didn't get what he want he'll start to cry. As Dick Grayson, he would be in Melanie's apartment with Bruce and Melanie, but Bruce and Dick went back to the manor two days after he got deage. But Dick didn't want to leave Melanie so Dick cried his eyes out until Bruce suggested that Melanie spends the night with them. Zatara came back from his mission and Batman explain what happen, after examining Robin, Zatara said that he does have a potion to turn him back to normal. All Robin had to do is drink it, but it's hard when the three-year old refuses.

"Come on Robin, you need to drink this," said Batman handing Robin a bottle with the potion.

"No," said Robin pushing the potion away from him.

"Come on Robin, drink it," said Batgirl.

"NO!" scream Robin.

"Robin, I'm not going to say this again, drink the potion," said Batman getting irritate with Robin's behavior.

After hearing that Robin start to become sad, because his daddy was mad at him and began to cry.

"Nice going Batman!" shout Batgirl covering her ears.

Batman was about to say something, but was interrupt by Gadget Girl.

"What did you guys do to Robin?" ask Gadget Girl.

"Batman did it!" yell Batgirl.

Batman just glare at her, but Robin saw the glare and his cries became louder. Gadget Girl ran towards Robin and pick him up; she started to bounce him.

"Shh, shh, Robin what's wrong?" ask Gadget Girl as she rub his back.

"Tati mad at me," whimper Robin.

"Why is Tati mad at you?"

"I don't know," sniffle Robin as he bury his head in Gadget Girl's chest.

"Your Tati isn't mad at you, he's just had a long day," said Gadget Girl as she took the potion from Batman. "I bet you'll make him happy if you drink this."

"Will you be happy Tati?" ask Robin as he look at Batman and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes Robin," said Batman giving Robin a smile.

So Robin grab the bottle from Gadget Girl and started to drink the potion, Batgirl and Batman smile at Gadget Girl for getting Robin to finally drink the potion. Once Robin finish the potion, he gave a small yawn and rub his left eye then he fell asleep in Gadget Girl's arms. Batman, Gadget Girl, and Batgirl smile at the sleeping bird.

"Now what happens since he finish drinking the potion?" ask Batgirl.

"Zatara said that Robin will fall asleep and he'll turn back into his original state during his sleep," said Batman. "We should place him on one of the medical beds till he's 13 again."

Gadget Girl nodded and place Robin on the closest medical bed and put a white blanket over his small body. Then ten minutes later Robin is no longer a three-year old, he open his eyes and slowly got up.

"Bruce, Mel, Babs, what happen?" ask Dick.

"You don't remember? ask Bruce.

"Well I remember Hugo Strange and was I turn into a three-year old?" ask Dick. They nodded in response, "I remember bits and pieces." "Umm did you guys bring me a change of clothes?"

"Here," said Bruce as he handed Dick his Robin uniform, "Get dress and meet us at the batcomputer."

Dick nodded and watch Bruce, Melanie, and Barbara leave the medical room, Dick change quickly in his Robin uniform. As he got dress Dick remember everything that happen when he was deage, especially when he called Gadget Girl and Melanie his Mami. Dick was happy he said it cause Melanie was like a second mother to him, Dick put his mask on and he was now Robin. Robin walk towards the batcomputer to find Batman, Gadget Girl, and Batgirl.

"How you feeling Robin?" ask Gadget Girl.

"Like a 13-year-old," smile Robin.

"And the Boy Wonder is official back," said Batgirl, Robin just cackle.

"Robin what was Hugo doing before you become a three-year old?" ask Batman.

"Well, I was the only one there, I was follow my orders and hack into the computer system to get information." "But before I could do that Hugo was in there and he was looking for…" said Robin.

"What was he looking for?" ask Batman.

"I don't remember what it's call, but it's a piece of technology."

"Did Hugo actually had the piece or was it a picture?" ask Gadget Girl.

"It was a picture, he had it close to him, but I did catch a glimpse of it," said Robin.

Gadget Girl sit in the chair of the batcomputer, "Describe it and I'll see if can find it."

"Well it kind of look like a bottle of perfume," said Robin.

"A bottle of perfume?" said Batgirl, "Can't you described it a little better."

"Does it have a long neck, round bottom, it's gray with orange markings?" ask Gadget Girl.

"Yeah, exactly," said Robin.

"Do you know what it is?" ask Batman.

"Yeah, it's a piece of technology that's suppose to cut through metal with a laser built-in it," said Gadget Girl.

"Why would Hugo want that?" ask Batgirl.

"He properly wants to reprogram it."

"I think we have it at Wayne Enterprise," said Batman.

"No you don't," said Gadget Girl, "Remember you gave it to me so I could check it out."

"That's right, you still have it right?" ask Batman.

"Yeah it's in my apartment."

"So what's the plan?" ask Robin.

"Me, you, and Batgirl will head to Mt. Justice and share our information, Gadget Girl you go to your apartment and bring the laser to Mt. Justice," said Batman.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl made their way though the zeta beams and on their way to Mt. Justice. Gadget Girl went to change out of her uniform and into civilian clothes, then Melanie got on her motorcycle and drove out of the batcave.

Mt Justice

**Recognize Batman 02, Robin B-01, Batgirl B-07**

They walk through the zeta beam, Batman call the team to meet in the meeting room (don't know what its call). Batman also called Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern (John Stewart), once they arrive they were in the meeting room. Everybody was happy that Robin was back to his old self, Batman explain what Hugo was looking for and their theory for why he want it.

"So Gadget Girl said that Hugo might want to reprogram it," said Wonder Woman.

"Yes, Gadget Girl went to go get it and bring it here so we can keep it safe," said Batman.

"Do you believe that Hugo might be talking the aliens again?" ask Flash.

"That's what we're thinking," said Batgirl.

"So what's the plan?" ask Aqualad.

"We need to find Hugo, capture him, and question him," said Robin.

"Yes and any of you get any information that Hugo is in your territory let us know," said Batman.

Everybody nodded, Batman was about to explain Hugo's manipulating skills on people' minds, but a ringing sound started go off.

"Batman is that your cell phone?" ask Superman.

"Yes, but who'll be calling me?" ponder Batman as he took out his iPhone and the caller ID said it's Melanie. "Hey Melanie."

"Bruce you need to come and help me," said Melanie breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"Two Face escape from arkham and he's...AHHHH!" scream Melanie.

"Melanie? Melanie are you still there?" ask Batman in panic that Melanie might be in trouble.

"What's wrong Batman?" ask Robin in a scare voice.

"It's Two Face, he escaped arkham and now he has Melanie," said Batman as he clench his fist.

"What does Two Face want from Melanie?" ask Green Lantern.

"Before Harvey Dent became Two Face, he was engaged to Melanie."

"WHAT?!" shouted everybody including Robin and Batgirl.

"That's how me and Melanie met, Harvey introduce us in high school, they had an on and off relationship so me and Melanie spend a lot of time together," said Batman.

"So you two dated in high school?" ask Wonder Woman.

"No, but I did talk to her about the death of my parents and how I wanted to stop criminals," said Batman as he look down to the ground. "So after high school, Melanie and Harvey broke up and she came with me as I trained around the world to become the Batman, when we got back her and Harvey got back together and were together for three years until he propose to her." "Four months after he propose to her, Harvey got into an accident and became Two Face, Melanie didn't leave his side, until Harvey started to abuse her and then almost killed her until I came to save her."

"Did she leave him cause of that?" ask Artemis.

"Yes, Melanie called off the marriage and spend the rest of her life in Gotham with me," said Batman.

"Is that why you and Melanie never told us?" ask Robin.

"Yes, Melanie was in love with Harvey Dent, but ever since he became Two Face, Melanie lost the man she fell in love with," said Batman than he phone started to ring, Batman check caller ID and it was Melanie. Batman signal Robin to record the call, "Hello."

"Hello Bruce," said a voice.

"Two Face what do you want?" growl Bruce.

"I just want to ask you what Melanie told you on the phone when she called?" said Two Face.

"That you were there in her apartment," snap Bruce.

"You should know me Bruce, I can't stay away from the woman I love," said Two Face in smooth voice.

"I knew Harvey Dent loved Melanie, but you Two Face just want to hurt her."

"Well Mr. Wayne you see Harvey still loves Melanie and it's bugging me, so the only way to get rid of the bug is to kill it," said Two Face in an evil tone, "Well goodbye Mr. Wayne."

"NO TWO FACE!" yell Batman, but Two Face hang up. "Robin did you find where the call was coming from?"

"Yeah Batman, her iPhone GPS is locate at a warehouse at the docks of Gotham," said Robin as he show the location on his holographic computer.

"Alright Robin, Batgirl let's go," said Batman.

"Can we go?" ask Kid Flash.

"Yes Batman let us help you," said Green Lantern.

"Alright but Clark, John, if you throw a move on Melanie, I'll make your world a living nightmare," said Batman as he gave them his famous bat glare.

Superman and Green Lantern nodded rapidly as the others were laughing at their expressions, than ran towards the zeta beams.

Gotham docks

They follow Robin until they reach a warehouse with a giant G-4 in red. Batman instructed the league members to secure the area, the young justice to stand by all the exits so no one will escape, and told Robin and Batgirl to follow him. Gotham's heroes went to the roof of the warehouse and enter in an air vent. Batman follow by Batgirl and Robin crawl their way and made it to the rafters and then the heard a scream.

"AHHHH!"

Batman flinch cause that scream was from Melanie than he move on the rafters and got a view of Melanie and Two Face. Batman almost fall when he saw Melanie; she was chain by her wrist, hanging about six inches from the ground. Melanie is wearing navy blue jeans with a white long sleeve shirt, her hair is down. Batman could see a bruise in shape of a fist on her left cheek, gash wounds on her sides, and wrists were shaking, because the chain was too tight.

"So Melanie are you ready to die?" ask Two Face as he walk around her holding his knife.

"I don't know are you ready to a saint," snap Melanie.

"Still as feisty as ever, you haven't change a bit," said Two Face as he touches her belly, than stab her in the gut.

"AHHHH!" scream Melanie as tears began to fall.

"It's no use crying this time nobody is coming to save you," said Two Face as he raise his knife.

Just as he was about to hit her heart, Batman threw a batarang; it hit Two Face's hand and cause the knife to fly across the room. Melanie saw the batarang and manage to give a small smile, but it went away as blood came out of her stomach, than her eyes felt so heavy that she close them. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl jump from the rafters to in front of Two Face and Melanie, their eyes widen as they saw blood dripping from her stomach.

"Batman! How did you know what I was doing?" growl Two Face.

"Lets just say that a concern citizen called me and told me what you were doing," said Batman as he was trying so hard not to kill Two Face.

"There's no way you're taking me back to arkham!" yell Two Face.

"We'll take you back there kicking and screaming if we have too," said Batgirl.

"You can try," said Two Face.

Then Robin threw smoke bombs, Two Face curse to himself and try to find Gotham's heroes, but Batgirl came out and punch Two Face across the face. Robin gave Two Face a right hook, Two Face took a few steps back then Batman jump in the air and did a drop kick on Two Face's face. Batman than grab Two Face by his collar.

"Why did you do this Harvey, you loved her with all your heart," growl Batman.

"Harvey died ever since his accident, but I do know what he sees in her," said Two Face.

"What do you mean?"

"I had sex with her," said Two Face with a smile, Batman's grip on Two Face tighten. "You should have been here a few hours ago, you could have heard her screaming and begging me to stop."

Angry came all over Batman's body, this time he's not being Batman, he's Bruce Wayne. Bruce let go of Two Face and punch him in the gut than across the face. Bruce continued to punch the living crab out of Two Face until he was out cold, Batgirl and Robin handcuff Two Face and radio the others, Batman went to Melanie; he got the chains off and gently lay her on the ground. Batman rip a piece of his cape and wrap it around her stomach, he tighten it enough to put pressure to prevent the bleeding. Batman also notice that bruises were forming all over her body, Batman wanted to put Two Face in the ground for hurting his Melanie. Batman pick up Melanie bridal style and carry her outside. The GCPD took Two Face back to arkham, Batman return to the others with a broken Melanie in his arms, the others was petrified when they saw her.

"O my gods, what happen to her?" ask Wonder Woman.

"Two Face is what happen?" growl Batman, "We need to take her to the batcave."

"How do we do that?" ask Batgirl.

"Batman I'll take her, I'm the fastest man alive I'll take her to the batcave in a blink of an eye," said Flash.

Normally Batman would say no, but now he wasn't Batman he was Bruce Wayne and his feelings for her was taking over. "Alright Flash, I've alerted Alfred and he's calling Leslie to come over, Kid Flash take Robin to the batcave, he and Alfred will know what to do until Leslie gets there," said Batman.

Flash, Kid Flash, and Robin nodded in response, Robin jump on Kid Flash's back and Kid Flash started to head towards the batcave.

"Please take care of her," said Batman, but as Bruce Wayne.

"I will Batman," said Flash as Batman handed Melanie to him, than Flash started to run towards the batcave.

12 minutes later

Green Lantern made a plane from his ring and carried Batman, Batgirl, Artemis, Aqualad, and Superboy to the batcave while the others flew. Once they reach the batcave, Batman was the first person to reach the Flash, Kid Flash, and Robin; who were sitting outside the medical room.

"What's the statues?" ask Batman.

"Once we got here, Doctor Leslie was already here, she check Mel's wounds and said she has to stitch her up and properly give her more blood, Alfred is in there with Leslie now," said Robin.

"How long have they been in there?" ask Batman.

"Ten minutes," said Robin.

Batman started to pace, than he pulled down his cowl harshly to become Bruce Wayne. Then without thinking he punch the wall and left a small crater, Bruce than saw the others even Batgirl and Robin shock at what Bruce did. Then Superman came up to Bruce and place a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Bruce, she's going to be ok," said Superman but knew that the message didn't get through Bruce's head. "She's a fighter like you."

"Except I haven't been rape by any villains," said Bruce.

"Bruce, did Two Face rape her?" ask Wonder Woman.

Bruce nodded and everybody went quiet, until Leslie and Alfred came out of the medical room.

"How is she Leslie?" ask Bruce.

"She's going to be fine, Two Face didn't hit any major organs in her body, I had to stitch her up and now I'm giving her a pint of blood," said Leslie.

"Thank you Leslie," said Bruce relieve that Melanie was going to be ok.

"No problem, all she need is some rest and to be very careful not to undo the stitching," said Leslie as she grab her medical bag. "If anything happens call me."

"We will," said Bruce.

Than Leslie left the batcave, than the league members and young justice team left through the zeta beams, Batgirl left on her motorcycle, Batman and Robin change out of their uniforms into their pajamas. Dick and Alfred went upstairs to the manor to get some rest, while Bruce went to the medical room to see Melanie. He found her sleeping; she's wrap up in bandages and her blood bag was empty. Bruce took out the tube that was place in her arm, but he didn't notice her sapphire eyes started to open.

"Bruce?" ask Melanie

"Melanie, yeah its me," said Bruce.

"What happen?" ask Melanie trying to sit up but it hurt too much.

"Try not to sit up, you have stitches on your stomach," said Bruce, Melanie nod and lay back down. "Two Face kidnapped you from your apartment."

"I remember now, he'd gash me, hit me, stab me, and…and…and…," Melanie stutter at the end and burst out into tears. Bruce pull her in a hug, Melanie ignore the pain, "And he'd rape me."

"I'm so sorry Melanie, but he's in arkham now, he's not going to hurt you and I'll be here to protect you," said Bruce as he pull her closer and brush his fingers in her hair.

"Bruce can you please sleep with me? I don't want to be alone," sob Melanie.

"Of course," said Bruce as he crawl in the bed with Melanie.

Melanie lay her head in Bruce's chest and Bruce wrap his arms around Melanie; she snuggle close to his chest. Not a moment to soon Melanie fell asleep, Bruce smile at how peaceful she looks.

'She's so perfect, but yet so fragile,' thought Bruce as he stare at Melanie. 'I can't believe that the Bruce Wayne side of me came over the Batman, it only happens when Dick as Robin is injure.' Bruce brush some of Melanie's hair out of her face, 'I think I'm in love with Melanie and Batman is in love with Gadget Girl, but does she feel the same.' At that last thought Bruce fell asleep holding the woman he loves and cares about, but can Bruce tell Melanie, his feelings that he has for her before it's to late?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Three weeks has pass by since Dick was change back to a 13-year old and since Melanie was kidnap by Two Face. Doctor Leslie has come by to check Melanie's stitches, she remove all Melanie's stitches except for her stomach; it needed more time to heal. So Batman told Melanie that she can't be Gadget Girl until her stitches are heal, Melanie still went to her dance practices but sometimes the stitching will come undone. So Bruce convince Melanie to stay at Wayne Manor until she is heal, in truth Bruce was enjoying her company. Melanie started to get nightmares of Two Face raping her, so she would go to Bruce's room and fall asleep in his arms. Bruce didn't mind her coming into his room and sleeping in his arms, Bruce knew this felt right, he knew that he loves Melanie.

Batcave

Bruce in his Batman suit without the cowl, sat at the batcomputer trying to find any leads on Hugo Strange. He didn't have Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred to help him, Dick went to Wally's house to spend the weekend, Alfred and Leslie went out for a wine tasting event, and Barbara and her dad went to a cabin in the woods for a vacation. Melanie had to perform for Swan Lake; this was her last show, but Melanie was coming to the batcave after her show. Bruce was actually smiling because him and Melanie haven't been alone for a very long time, they had the whole manor to themselves for the weekend.

'I need to tell her,' thought Bruce, 'I need to tell her that I have feelings for her, before it's to late.'

"Bruce are you in here?" yell a voice.

Bruce's smile grew bigger, "Down here Melanie."

Melanie came down the stairs of the batcave and than walk towards the batcomputer, but Melanie was holding her stomach. "Hey," said Melanie, her voice in pain.

"Did your stitches came undone?" ask Bruce with concern in his voice.

Melanie nodded her head and Bruce saw tears forming in her eyes, so Bruce went to Melanie and pick her up bridal style. Then he walk towards the medical room, he laid her down on the closet medical bed then he went to get the supplies. Then Bruce came back, he slowly sat her up and then help her remove her shirt. Melanie laid back down and Bruce began to stitch her stomach.

"Hey Bruce, did Leslie leave any painkillers?" moan Melanie.

"No, she said you don't need any, all you need is rest," said Bruce.

"I wish it was that easy."

"Me too," said Bruce as he finish stitching her, "Can you sit up?"

"I'll try," moan Melanie as she try but the pain kept her down, then Bruce help her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," said Bruce as he wrap her stomach in bandages.

Then Melanie put her shirt back on and got off the medical bed, Bruce help her walk towards the batcomputer.

"So did you get any leads?" ask Melanie as she sat in the chair.

"No, but I got a feeling whatever he's planning is going to happen soon."

"Don't worry Bruce, we'll get him," said Melanie placing her hand on Bruce's hand.

Bruce began to blush, 'Tell her now Bruce.' "Melanie there's something I need to tell you."

"Wait before you do, guess what I found," said Melanie as she got out a picture from her pocket, "Remember this?"

Bruce grab the picture and a smile came on his face, the picture has Bruce and Melanie sitting under the oak tree. "Yes, it feels like it happen yesterday."

_Flashback_

_Bruce had just save Melanie from being killed by Harvey Dent / Two Face, Melanie wasn't hurt that much just a few bruises, but her heart was in pieces. Bruce found Melanie siting underneath the oak tree, so he walk towards her._

_"Melanie are you ok?" asked Bruce as he sat down next to her and wrap his arm around her._

_"I think I will be," said Melanie as she played with a gold ring with a diamond in the middle._

_"But?"_

_"I just can't believe he's gone, my Harvey is gone forever," said Melanie as her eyes started to water._

_Bruce pulled her in a hug and stroke her hair, "I know Melanie, but you and me both know that Harvey would want you to move on."_

_"Yeah, but I can't believe what he turned into and I'm afraid that he might come back and kill me," sob Melanie._

_Then Bruce got Melanie to look him in his eyes and wipe away her tears, "I'll never let that happen, I'll __always be here for you and I'll protect you from any danger."_

_Melanie smile, "Thank you."_

_"Your welcome," said Bruce as he kiss her on her forehead, "Hey the sun is setting."_

_Then Melanie sit between Bruce's legs and laid her head on Bruce's chest, "I've heard that if you watch the sunset and make a wish it'll come true."_

_"Is that so, well what did you wish for?"_

_"Bruce, I can't tell you or it won't come true."_

_"Fine," said Bruce but he thought, 'I wish I can be with you forever.'_

_Flashback ends_

"That was such a long time ago," said Bruce as he put the picture down on a table.

"Yeah, so what was it that you need to tell me?"

"O...well…you…see…," Bruce couldn't get the words out of his mouth. 'Tell her!'

"Bruce, is everything ok?"

"Yeah…it's just…I….I…"

"You what?"

Then without thinking Bruce kiss Melanie on her sweet lips; in Bruce's opinion. Then they broke off, Melanie had a surprise look on her face.

"O my god Melanie, I'm so sorry."

"You j-j-just kiss me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cause I have feelings for you and Batman has feeling for Gadget Girl," said Bruce as Melanie stare at him.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"I think I felt it all along, but it took time for me to realize it."

"It sure did," said Melanie as she kiss Bruce on his lips.

Then Bruce wrap his arms around her waist as Melanie wrap her arms around his neck. They continue to kiss until they broke off.

"Melanie?"

"Yes Bruce?"

"How long did you have feelings for me?"

"Like you said I felt it all along but I started to realize it three years ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause I thought you would never fall for a girl like me."

"Well you're smart, beautiful, funny, and gets me to smile, I think thats all I need in a woman," smile Bruce, "And Dick has been bugging me to ask you out."

Melanie laugh, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did you get jealous when Superman asked me out?"

Bruce started to blush, "Yes."

"And when he kissed me?"

"Yes."

Melanie smile, "So where does this take us?"

"Well we have the manor all to ourselves, I could cook you dinner and then we could go upstairs."

Melanie bursted out laughing, "Bruce not trying to be mean, but you can't cook."

Bruce chuckle then he pick Melanie up bridal style, "Fine we'll order some pizza, while we're waiting lets head upstairs than."

Bruce was about to leave the batcave, until…

"Bruce you're still in your Batman suite."

"Your right," groan Bruce, he put Melanie down and hurried to get change. Then Bruce came out in just black sweat pants and pick up Melanie bridal style and hurried up the stairs.

Once they reach the manor, Bruce carried Melanie to his room, once they reach his door Bruce put Melanie down; her back facing the door. Then Melanie wrap her arms around Bruce and press her lips to his, Bruce had one arm wrap around Melanie and the other reaching the door knob. Bruce finally got the door knob and hold Melanie so she won't fall backwards. They enter the room and made their way towards the bed, still kissing each other. Bruce than broke off the kiss and remove Melanie's shirt and bra and threw it aside and went back to kissing her. Then Melanie broke off the kiss to take off her pants, underwear, shoes, and socks, Bruce did the same and then resume back to the kissing.

Sunday morning

Bruce and Melanie had an amazing weekend together, they finally told each other their feelings. Bruce and Melanie stayed in Bruce's room the entire time, they only left to go to the bathroom or to get something to eat. Bruce was surprise that he didn't left for Batman stuff or League missions. Bruce looks at his sleepy girlfriend and leans down and kiss her on her forehead, Melanie slowly open her eyes and gave a smile to her boyfriend.

"Good morning my sleepy beauty," smile Bruce.

"Good morning my white knight," smile Melanie as she kiss Bruce on his lips.

"Tell me Ms. Rose, does this feel right?"

"Yes it does Mr. Wayne, I wish we did this sooner."

"Me too," said Bruce as he got up from bed and grab his boxers and a pair of navy blue pants, "What do you want for breakfast, my sweetheart?"

Melanie sat up on the bed covering herself with the bed sheets, "I don't know, what do we got baby?"

"I think we got some french toast and frozen waffles."

"Ooo, do we have.." said Melanie, but was cut off by Bruce.

"Syrup and grape jelly, yes we do," smile Bruce.

"Well look at you finishing my sentences."

"Well I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy and…"

"To keep me safe."

"Now you're finishing my sentences."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't finish your sentences."

Bruce chuckle and lean in to kiss her, "It feels so right to call you my girlfriend."

"It's great to be call your girlfriend and it feels right to call you my boyfriend."

"I'm glad, I'm your boyfriend."

"I know, but there'll be so many broken hearts."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Superman's and Green Lantern"s heart," said Melanie, Bruce gave a victory smile. "Are you smiling because you get to brag to Superman and Green Lantern?"

"A little, but I'm smiling because I'm finally with you," said Bruce, Melanie smile and gave him another kiss. "I better go make breakfast."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute, is it ok if I wear one of your shirts?"

"Of course you can sweetie," smile Bruce as he left his room and head towards the kitchen.

Bruce reach the bottom of the stairs then he heard a noise, his Batman mode kick in. Bruce head the noise again and it was coming from the front door, so Bruce grab a candle holder and started to inch towards the door. The doorknob started to jiggle, Bruce was ready then the door open, Bruce was about to hit the person, but person is Dick and his Robin mode kick in, Dick grab the candle holder.

"Dick, o my god, you scared me," said Bruce in a scared/angry tone in his voice.

"Sorry Bruce, I thought you knew me, Wally, and Barry were coming here early before the others came," said Dick as Bruce put the candle holder down then Wally and Barry came in.

"What do you mean by the others coming?"

"Bruce, you didn't forget that the young justice team and league members were coming to your house so we could discuss about Hugo Strange," said Barry.

'Hugo? I don't remember…O thats right and it's today,' thought Bruce as he put his hands through his hair. "That's right."

"Bruce what have you been doing this weekend?" ask Wally.

"Probably working himself to death," said a voice.

"Hello Clark," groan Bruce.

"Hello everybody," smile Clark.

Then Conner, Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur, Barbara, Diana, Dinah, Oliver, John (Green Lantern), and J'onn enter the room.

"How did all of you get in here?" ask Bruce.

"We use the zeta beams to the batcave than we exit out of the batcave in the secrete entrance," said Diana.

Bruce was about to say something, but then Alfred enter the room.

"Good morning everybody," said Alfred. "Mornings" were heard from the group of heroes. "Umm Master Bruce, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Bruce look down and realize he forgot to put on a shirt, he was about to say something but he was interrupt by a voice.

"Because he got distracted," said the voice, Bruce just smile. Everybody turn and found the source of the voice at the bottom of the stairs, it was Melanie; she's wearing Bruce's black t-shirt and black bootie shorts.

"Well, it's about time you finally got out of bed," smile Bruce as he walk towards Melanie.

"I'm so sorry baby, I couldn't decide which shirt I wanted to wear," said Melanie giving Bruce her cute sad face.

"It's ok," said Bruce as he lean in and kiss Melanie. Everybody including Dick, Barbara, and Alfred were frozen in place since Melanie called Bruce baby and Bruce was kissing her. Then Melanie and Bruce broke off from their kiss and look at the others. "What you guys seen me kiss a girl before."

"You and Melanie are dating?" ask Dinah.

"We sure are," said Melanie with a big smile on her face.

"About time," said Dick as he went to Bruce and Melanie and hug them.

"Indeed," said Alfred.

"Yeah, we've been waiting forever for you guys to get together," said Barbara.

"So this is the person you like?" ask Clark.

"Yes, I'm sorry Clark, but I'm a Batman type of girl," said Melanie.

"I understand," said Clark.

"So what does this mean Batman and Gadget Girl are going to be a couple?" ask Oliver.

"No, for Melanie's and mine's safety," said Bruce.

"Well I better go and make breakfast," said Alfred as he walk towards the kitchen.

"Why don't we all go to the study and talk," said Bruce, the others nodded and heads to the study, Bruce and Melanie stay a little longer. "So now they know."

"Yeah, I'm glad Dick is happy we're together."

"Me too," smile Bruce than reach his hand out to her. "Shall we join the others?"

"We shall," said Melanie taking his hand.

Then Bruce gave her one more kiss and head towards the study holding hands.

**I know not a very long chapter, but Bruce and Melanie are finally together. I want to thank everybody whose been reading this story. I'm thinking of doing a ****sequel, please review what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Three months has pass and still no sign of Hugo Strange, but there has been a lot of thefts of technology pieces. But they still have the piece of technology that has a built-in laser, Batman and Gadget Girl kept it in the batcave for safe keeping. Speaking of Batman and Gadget Girl or shall we say Bruce and Melanie, the news spread like fire that billionaire Bruce Wayne is dating the dancer Melanie Rose. Everywhere Bruce or Melanie went cameras were with them and behind those cameras are nosey people, but they always escape the press to have their alone time. Dick, Barbara, Alfred, the league, or the young justice team would either find them working on finding Hugo Strange or making out.

Batcave

Bruce Wayne in his Batman suit minus the cowl has his lips press against Melanie's, she's in her Gadget Girl suit but without the mask. Bruce has his arms wrap around Melanie's waist as she has her arms around his neck and her hand went through his slick black hair.

Bruce broke off from the kiss, "Sweetie easy with the hair."

"Why? It looks better when its mess up," said Melanie messing up Bruce's hair even more.

"Quit it Melanie," said Bruce as he back away from her.

"Sorry Bruce, but these hands are used to mess up my boyfriend's hair," said Melanie as she raise her hands and wiggle her fingers.

"O really," said Bruce with an evil smirk.

"Yes."

"Well my hands are used to tickle my girlfriend," said Bruce as he raise his hands and wiggle his fingers.

"You wouldn't," hissed Melanie.

"Wouldn't I?" Brush started to inch towards Melanie but she ran away from him. Bruce chase Melanie all over the batcave, until he got her and pinned her to the ground. "Now Melanie are you ready to meet your fate?"

"I'm ready for anything."

Then Bruce started to tickle Melanie on her sides, causing her laugh to the top of her lungs.

"BRUCE…STOP IT….IT TICKLES!"

"Not until you say I'm awesome."

"YOU'RE AWE…AWESOME!" said Melanie between laughs.

"Good now tell me I'm handsome," said Bruce as he continued to tickle her.

"ALRIGHT, YOU'RE HAND…HANDSOME! PLEASE STOP BRUCE!" Then Bruce stop tickling Melanie and she was breathing heavily, "Really you wanted me to tell how awesome and handsome you are."

"Come on Melanie it was fun," said Bruce giving an innocent smile.

"Fun for you, but me its torture," said Melanie turning her back at Bruce.

"Melanie, don't turn your back at me."

"I just did."

"Fine I'm sorry can you please forgive me?" said Bruce as he turn Melanie around.

"Of course," said Melanie giving Bruce a small kiss.

"EWW!" yelled a voice.

"Come on Dick you've seen many people kissed another person," said Bruce.

"Yeah, except not everyday," said Dick.

"I thought you were happy that we got together," said Melanie.

"I am, but I never thought that I would see you guys kiss everyday," whine Dick.

"Well Dick, you're going have to get use to it," said Bruce as he ruffle Dick's hair.

"Get use to what?" said a voice in a british accent.

"Me and Bruce kissing," said Melanie.

"O I see," said Alfred.

"You're with me right Alfred, it's gross," said Dick.

"I'm sorry Master Dick, but I'm quite please that Master Bruce and Batman is finally seeing someone who sees the real person he is."

"I guess your right Alfred," said Dick in defeat.

Then a computer voice rang through the batcave.

**"Recognize Superman 01 Superboy B04"**

Then Bruce wrap his around Melanie's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"CONNER!" yelled Dick as he ran to Conner and hug him. "I've been save."

"What do you mean?" asked Conner.

"I've been stuck in the Batcave and my house for days watching Bruce and Melanie kissing," said Dick as he buried his head into the clone's chest.

"Poor Dick," said Superman as he pat Dick on his back, "So Bruce are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Dick go get change," said Bruce.

"Ok," said Dick as he broke off his hug with Conner and ran to the changing room.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Melanie.

"What do you mean we?" asked Bruce.

"I mean me, you, Robin, Superboy, and Superman going on a mission?"

"Melanie, you're not going?"

"What?" said Melanie with a confess look on her face.

"Melanie its to dangerous," said Bruce grabbing her hands.

"Bruce, I can take care of myself and with you, Robin, Superman, and Superboy with me it'll be fine."

"No Melanie, I need you here to keep an eye on all the groups."

Melanie knew that there was no way of changing Bruce's mind, "Fine."

"Thank you," said Bruce as he kiss her on her head.

"I'm ready," said Robin.

"Alright, we'll take the batplane," said Bruce as he put his cowl on to become the Batman. "Everybody has an earpiece so we'll stay in contact."

"Ok, I'll watch everything on the batcomputer," sigh Melanie.

With that said Batman, Robin, Superboy, and Superman left the batcave in the batplane.

"You know he's only doing this because he cares about you?" said Alfred.

"I know Alfred," said Melanie holding her domino mask. "Well I better get to work."

2 hours later

Gadget Girl is sitting at the batcomputer typing away; a map of Gotham appear on the screen with black dots everywhere. "Ok everybody, I need a statues report," said Gadget Girl into a headset.

"Me, Green Arrow, Flash, and Kid Flash checked all the west side of Gotham and we found nothing," said Artemis.

"Same goes for me, Martian Manhunter, Aqualad, and Aquaman on the east side," said Miss Martian.

"The same for me, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Green Lantern on the south side," said Batgirl.

"Ok, Robin anything to report?" asked Gadget Girl.

"Nothing and we've check every inch of the north side," said Robin.

"Somethings not right?" ponder Gadget Girl, then an alarm went off.

"Gadget Girl whats going on?" asked Batman.

"Hold on, there's a break-in at the zoo?"

"The zoo, who wants to break-in at the zoo?" said Kid Flash.

"There's the Penguin, Catwoman, Harley, Manbat, and any crazy person," said Gadget Girl, "But what gets me is that the zoo located in the middle of Gotham."

"That's what getting me too, everybody let's go the zoo," said Batman.

Gotham City Zoo

Everybody arrived at the zoo then they enter together, the zoo in Gotham was scary at night. Glowing red eyes were staring at them and every little sound scary the lives out of them.

"It's spooky," said M'gann, Superboy just wrap his arm around her.

"That's Gotham for you," said Batgirl.

Then they heard a cackle.

"Robin don't scare us like that," yelled Artemis.

"Artemis that wasn't me," said Robin.

"Interesting, I had to break-in the zoo to get the Batman and his friends to finally find me?" said the voice.

"Come out Hugo," growled Batman.

"As you wish," said Hugo as he reveal himself. "So Batman, I've heard you where looking for me?"

"Yes and I wanted to ask a few questions," said Batman in his monotone voice.

"Proceed then," said Hugo.

"Did you give Two Face the bomb?"

"Yes."

"Are you contacting the aliens again?"

"Yes, how did you guys know?"

"We found alien technology in the bomb," said Robin.

"You and Batman or someone else?" asked Hugo.

"What do you mean someone else?" asked Batgirl.

"The bomb was design so nobody could defect it or take it apart and I know that Batman couldn't have done it," said Hugo.

"Why does it matter who took the bomb apart?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Well you see my dear lady, whoever did took my bomb apart has to be a brilliant hacker even for a woman," said Hugo as an evil grin started to appear on his face.

Batman's eyes widen, "How do you if she's a woman?"

"This," said Hugo as he took out a file and threw it at Batman's feet.

Batman pick up the file and open it, in the file is a photo. Batman almost forgot to breath, the photo is Gadget Girl, "Where did you get this?"

"Don't you guys remember the red-eye?" asked Hugo, everybody flinch. "Well, you see, me and the aliens were disappoint that the bomb didn't went off so we decided to see who was behind this. Then we've discover that the person has activated the chip and has discover the password, then the red-eye you all saw was me and the aliens then we saw her."

"Gadget Girl," said Green Lantern.

"Yes, Batman why have you been hiding her from me?" Batman just glare at him, "Well no matter."

"What do you mean?" growl Robin.

"Cause once we've seen Gadget Girl, new hope for world domination appeared for us," said Hugo, his smile growing bigger.

"Why do you need her?" growl Batman.

"Her technology skills are spectacular and the aliens think she'll be a great use to us."

"There is no way Gadget Girl will ever work for aliens," said Batgirl.

"Who said she given a choice."

"What do you mean?" asked Batman glaring at Hugo.

"Look behind you?" said Hugo.

Batman and the others turn around then three robots appeared; they all look like the superman robot from last time, but the robot in the middle was holding something. The robots pass the heroes and made their way towards Hugo, then Batman saw what the robot in the middle was holding.

"Gadget Girl," said Batman in a concerned voice.

"Correct Batman," smile Hugo as he walk towards the middle robot to find a uncounisous Gadget Girl. Than he stroke her face, "Such a beautiful woman." Batman clench his fist together, "Batman, is me touching her disturbing you?"

Superman step in front of Batman, "Let her go Hugo."

"Why Gadget Girl has an amazing talent for technology and they can use her," said Hugo as he continue to stroke her face.

"HUGO? GET YOUR HANDS OF MY WIFE!" yelled Batman.

Everybody was shock at what Batman said, but Hugo continued to smile.

"O, so this is your wife?" asked Hugo removing his hand from Gadget Girl's face. Batman just glare at him, "Well Batman, I'm going to take your wife for a while."

"Over my dead body," said Batman as he grab a batarang.

"We'll see, get them," said Hugo.

The two robots head towards the heroes, but the robot holding Gadget Girl stayed with Hugo. The league members took one robot as the young justice team took the other robot. Batman used his batarangs, Green Arrow uses his arrows, Wonder Woman uses her lasso, Green Lantern uses his ring to form a hammer, Black Canary uses her screech, J'onn uses his telekinesis, Aquaman and Superman uses their strength, and Flash uses his speed. Robin and Batgirl uses their batarangs, Superboy uses his strength, Artemis uses her arrows, Miss Martian uses her telekinesis, Aqualad uses his water barriers, and Kid Flash uses his speed. The heroes were gaining the upper hand.

"You," said Hugo to the robot, "Leave the girl with and keep them busy."

The robot nodded and place Gadget Girl in front of Hugo, he quickly tied her hands and feet together and he was smiling at her. Then Gadget Girl's eyes started to open.

"Uhh," moan Gadget Girl.

"Looks like you're awake," said Hugo. Gadget Girl fully open her eyes then she tried to escape, but then notice she's tied up. "Sorry Gadget Girl there's no escaping."

"What do you want from me?" growl Gadget Girl.

"The aliens just want to use your skills of technology, but your husband and the others are trying to stop me."

'Husband? What is he talking about?' thought Gadget Girl then she saw the Batman, Robin, and the others fighting the robots.

The third robot made his way into the fight and gave the heroes a surprise sneak attack, they began to struggle. Then Batman remembered the robot's weaknesses from last time, so he approach the robot and punch him in the chest. Then the sparks began to appear and the robot was shaking until it fell to the ground and died.

"Everybody hit their chest!" yelled Batman.

The heroes nodded, Flash and Kid Flash began to run around the robots and started to form a little tornado. Then Black Canary uses her screech as Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter uses their telekinesis to hold the two robots in place. Aquaman and Aqualad uses their electricity powers to shock the bots, then Batman, Robin, and Batgirl threw exploding disks at the robots as Artemis and Green Arrow shoot exploding arrows. Then Superman and Superboy jumped into the air and they each punch the two robots in the chest. The robots fell to the ground died, then Batman and the others made their way towards Hugo and Gadget Girl.

"Alright Hugo give me back my wife," growl Batman then he notice Gadget Girl is awake.

'Wife? Does Batman really thinks of me as his wife?' thought Gadget Girl.

"Sorry Batman, we need her," smile Hugo. Batman was charging towards Hugo until a blue portal appeared, Hugo grab Gadget Girl by her collar and drags her towards the portal. "Lets go Gadget Girl."

"NO! BATMAN HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" scream Gadget Girl as she squirm and try to break free.

"Shut up!" yelled Hugo as he bitch slap Gadget Girl.

Then Hugo and Gadget Girl went through the portal and it disappeared. Batman fell down to his hands and knees, and then he did something that no one would ever thought Batman would do. He started to cry. Robin notice this and went up to his father.

"Batman?" asked Robin in a quiet voice.

"I failed," said Batman as tears were falling down his face. "I didn't protect her, I just let Hugo take her. My Melanie, my Gadget Girl, my girlfriend, my wife."

Then Robin hug his father, "Dad, you and me both know that mom isn't blaming you. Right now we need to focus on getting her back."

Batman stood up with Robin still hugging him then he hug him back, "Mom?"

"Yeah, Gadget Girl is my mom, she can never replace my real mother but she's my second mother," said Robin as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Batman wipe his tears away and then wipe Robin's tears away, "Lets go and get her back."

Robin nodded and give a small smile, Batman did the same then the batplane came and everybody got on and head to the batcave.

'Don't worry Melanie, I'm coming for you. I'll keep searching for you until you are safe in my arms.' thought Batman. 'I don't know why called you my wife, but it feels right. Just like my heart is telling me that I love you. And once I have you in my arms, I'm going to tell you how much I love you and care about you. Please Melanie be strong for Dick, Barbara, Alfred, and me, I need you in my life. And please know that coming to get you.'

**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter, sorry it's been taking me so long. You know with school finals, stressful. I'm getting close to the end for this story, but not to fear there will be a sequel. So far I'm calling it The Dark Warrior. Pleas review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Batcave

Once the batplane landed, Batman was the first person to get off followed by Robin, Batgirl, and the others. Once they reach the batcomputer, everybody's eyes widen at the site; the batmoblie was smash, the weights were scatter everywhere, burn marks were on the cave walls, and the batcomputer had sparks coming out of the screen and keyboard. But everybody saw Alfred on the ground in front of the batcomputer.

Batman quickly ran towards his butler and started to shook him, "Alfred are you alright?"

Alfred groan and slowly open his eyes, "Ma..Master Bruce?"

"Yeah, it's me." Batman help Alfred up and sat him down in the chair at the batcomputer and Robin gave Alfred an ice pack. "So Alfred what happen?"

"I'll do my best to remember," said Alfred.

Hours ago

_"Why the zoo?" ponder Gadget Girl._

_"I beg your pardon Mistress __Melanie," said Alfred as he pour a cup of tea._

_"I'm just thinking."_

_"About?"_

_"Well out of all places with priceless valuables in Gotham, why would someone break in the zoo?"_

_"Maybe one of prisoners from Arkham?" _

_"I thought of that too, but I check Arkham to see if there all accounted for," said Gadget Girl as she pulled up the list on the batcomputer._

_"And everybody is there."_

_"Yes, I wonder?"_

_"What are you are you thinking Gadget Girl?"_

_"Well maybe..."_

_Then the loud alarm went off in the cave, Gadget Girl quickly got all the security footage of the batcave._

_"What's going on?" asked Alfred._

_"It looks like someone is breaking in the batcave, I better activate the defense equiptments," said Gadget Girl as she type away on the batcomputer. _

_T__hen the screen of the batcomputer went blank and the lights were turn off, Gadget Girl quickly use her wrist computer and use the backup generator to turn on the lights._

_"Why did the power went off?" asked Alfred with worried in his voice._

_"I don't know, but I do know is that we're not alone," said Gadget Girl as she took out her Eskrima sticks. "Call Batman and tell him whats going on."_

_"Alright," said Alfred as he grab a communicator and tried to contact Batman. "Gadget Girl it seems someone has turned off our communication with Batman and the others."_

_"What?!" said Gadget Girl with her white lenses widen._

_Before Alfred could say anything a blue ball came flying right towards where Alfred was. Gadget Girl quickly grab Alfred and got him and herself out-of-the-way, the blue ball hit the cave wall and it exploded. Alfred and Gadget Girl look at the wall and saw a giant burn mark staining the wall._

_"Thank you Gadget Girl for saving my life, but I say what could have cause that?"_

_"Your welcome and I don't know," said Gadget Girl as she got up and helped Alfred up on his feet._

_Then they heard heavy footsteps, but Gadget Girl recognizes the sound that there's more than one and it sounded like a robot walking. Then the footsteps reveal themselves in the light and as Gadget Girl thought they're three robots; the robots reminded her of the Superman bot from the last alien invasion. But the question that's wandering in her head is why are they here? But before Gadget Girl could do anything, one of the robots shot another blue ball at them so Gadget Girl grab Alfred and took him to the stairs._

_"Alfred, go and get Bruce or somebody to come here and help us."_

_"What about you Melanie?" asked Alfred with concern._

_"I'll stall them."_

_"Gadget Girl, I can't allow you to do that. Master Bruce will be __devastated if he heard I left you to here in the cave to fight these robots."_

_Before Gadget Girl could say anything a blast came and hit the area where Alfred and Gadget Girl were at. Both Alfred and Gadget Girl were push back from the blast, Gadget Girl was the first to recovery than her mask eyes widen as she saw Alfred on the ground. She quickly made her way towards Alfred and drag him to the batcomputer._

_She began to gently shook him, "Alfred, are you alright?"_

_Alfred gave a moan and sat up and rub his head, "I'm fine, but what do we do now?"_

_"I'm going to disable the robots."_

_Before Alfred could stop her, Gadget Girl started to run towards the robots. She jump in the air to do a cross kick, but the robot grab her by the ankle and threw her to the cave wall. Gadget Girl tried to get up but one of the robots stand in front of her and pointed his finger at her. Before Gadget Girl could react gas came out the robot's finger, Gadget Girl knew it was sleeping gas. She couldn't do anything because she has inhale the gas, her eyes began to feel heavy and then she feel into darkness. _

_"Gadget Girl!" yelled Alfred._

_Alfred watch as the robot pick up Gadget Girl bridal style, before Alfred could do anything, one of the robots __approach him. Then the robot spray sleeping gas to Alfred, he tried to resist but his eyes were way to heavy to keep open. So Alfred watch as a blue portal appear and the robots take Gadget Girl away from the batcave then he fell into darkness._

"And that's all I remember," said Alfred finishing the story.

"That's terrible," said Wonder Woman.

"Wait didn't Hugo Strange us a blue portal too?" asked Flash.

"You're right Flash, so maybe Gadget Girl is with the aliens now," said Green Lantern.

"Maybe, what do you think Batman?" asked Superman but he turn to notice that Batman hasn't made a move or sound. "Batman?"

Everybody than notice that Batman is frozen in place so Robin is the only one who is brave enough to talk to Batman.

"Batman? Batman?" said Robin as he gently shook Batman's arm. "Batman snap out of it, we need to find Gadget Girl. You know Melanie, your girlfriend, your best friend, my mom."

Batman than look down at Robin, "Robin did Gadget Girl still had her utility belt on here when Hugo had her?"

"Yeah, I remember her wearing it," said Robin.

"Why is it important that Gadget Girl has her utility belt?" asked Superboy.

"All of our utility belts has tracking devices in it," said Batgirl.

"Which means that we can track Gadget Girl's location," said Artemis.

"How long will it take?" asked Green Arrow.

Batman walk towards the batcomputer, "It'll take me an hour to fix the computer and maybe 30 minutes to get her location. Robin, Batgirl, I'm going to be needing your help."

"No problem Batman," said Batgirl.

"Anything to get Mel back," said Robin.

"What about the rest of use?" asked Wonder Woman.

"You're all welcome to stay in the batcave, just don't break anything," said Batman giving everybody a glare sending chills down everybody's spines. That made Batman feel a bit better but only a bit, because some where out there Hugo and aliens has his Gadget Girl. 'Don't worry Melanie, I'm not going to quit looking for you until you are in my arms.'

Somewhere far away from the batcave

"It's time to wake up Gadget Girl," said a voice.

Then Gadget Girl slowly open her eyes and was blind by the light, once her eyes adjust she saw Hugo Strange. Gadget Girl was about to punch the man in the face, but she was chain to the wall. She curse to herself than she notice that her gloves, boots, and utility belt was gone, but she was very happy that her mask was still with her.

"Well somebody doesn't look to happy," said Hugo.

"Well I was kidnap by robots, then got sleeping gas, then you slap me across the face, and once more I was knock out and I woke up in a room chain to a wall with you in it. So I'm so sorry if I'm not cheery as you," snap Gadget Girl giving Hugo a glare that her boyfriend will be proud. Hugo just smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"Because we have big plans for you."

"When you mean we; it's you and the aliens right?"

"That's correct and we have big plans for you to help us concur the world."

"I will not help you or any of your alien friends, besides I'm not going to be here cause somebody is coming to rescue me," said Gadget Girl with a small smirk.

"Is that so and who's going to come and save you?" asked Hugo getting closer to Gadget Girl.

"Batman."

"Awe yes, your husband. Well I doubt he'll ever find you."

"What do you mean?"

"Because sweetie, we're in space," said Hugo as she grab Gadget Girl by the chin as her eyes widen.

Batcave

"How much longer Batman?" asked Superman.

"I'm trying to go as fast as I can Clark," growl Batman.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too, it's just that..."

"You're worried about her, it's understandable."

"Hey Batman I think it's working," said Robin.

Everybody gather around the batcomputer, than the screen flicker than a map of the city of Gotham appeared and a red dot.

"Yes, it's working," said Batgirl.

"That is good news, but something isn't right," said Batman.

"What do you mean Batman?" asked J'onn.

"See that red dot, it is Gadget Girl but the dot is showing that she's not in Gotham," said Batman as he point to the screen.

"Then where is she?" asked Aquaman.

"We're about to find out," said Batman. Then he zoom out of the Gotham city map but the red dot wasn't within the area. So Batman zoom out further but it was the same problem. "That's strange."

"What is it?" asked Black Canary.

"It seems that Gadget Girl isn't located anywhere on earth."

"What does that mean?" asked M'gann.

"It means that Gadget Girl is in space," said Robin.

Everybody gasp except for Batman; he pulled his cowl off furiously to become Bruce Wayne. Than without thinking Bruce went to the cave wall and began to punch it leaving small craters. Than Superman went to Bruce and grab Bruce by his arm.

"Let go Kent if you know what's good for you," growl Bruce.

"No, now you're not thinking straight. Your feelings for Melanie is getting in the way," said Superman but in his Clark voice.

"My feelings for Melanie are not getting in the way," said Bruce.

"Then why did you called her your wife?" asked Clark.

Bruce wanted to say something but nothing came out, in truth Bruce didn't know why he called Gadget Girl his wife as Batman. So Bruce relax and Superman let go of him, "I don't know why I called her my wife. It felt right when I said it, I guess I wanted to her that for a very long time."

"Aww Bruce, you're in love," said Batgirl.

"Do you love her?" asked Green Lantern.

"Yes, I do love her more than anything in the world," said Bruce.

"I hear wedding bells," said Kid Flash, Bruce just glare at him.

"So what do we do now?" asked Aqualad.

"I'm getting my Gadget Girl back," said Bruce as he pulled his cowl back on.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Green Arrow.

"First I need to see the ship and to do that I need to go to the Watchtower," said Batman.

"I'm going too," said Robin.

"No, Robin it's to dangerous," said Batman.

"I don't care, they have my mom so no matter what you say I'm going to help get her back," said Robin.

Batman than approach his son and place both his hands on Robin's shoulders. "Melanie is right, you're as stubborn as me. Alright Robin, you can come."

Robin smile in victory, "You know we'll be needing more help."

"Yes, I would like you all to help me getting Gadget Girl back."

"Of course we'll help Bats," said Flash.

"You have all the members of the justice league to help you," said Superman.

"And the young justice team," said Aqualad.

"Thank you, let's move," said Batman.

Everybody nodded and headed towards the zeta beams to go to the Watchtower.

Space

Gadget Girl tried to break free from the chains but nothing worked. 'I wish I still had my gloves,' thought Gadget Girl.

Than the door open and Hugo with a robot enter the room.

"Hello Gadget Girl, are you ready?" said Hugo.

"Ready for what?" asked Gadget Girl.

"For you to mean the alien in charge and he'll tell you everything."

Than the robot unchained Gadget Girl but tied her hands together. So Gadget Girl followed Hugo from the room she was prison in to a hallway. Then before she knew it Hugo has brought her to the control room.

"Gadget Girl this is where you'll be working," said Hugo leading her into the room.

The room is similar to the room in the Watchtower, but there was more alien technology.

"So what am I suppose to be doing in here?" asked Gadget Girl.

"You'll be making controlling our weapons," said a deep voice.

"Who said that?" asked Gadget Girl.

**Cliffhanger I know but I'm having writer's block so I'm having a hard time ending this story. I open to any ideas. Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Previously

"So what am I suppose to be doing in here?" asked Gadget Girl.

"You'll be making and controlling our weapons," said a deep voice.

"Who said that?" asked Gadget Girl.

Continuation

"Did I startled you my dear," said the voice.

"Reveal yourself now!" growl Gadget Girl giving the scariest batglare she ever made.

"Gadget Girl may I introduce to you, Szorny; our master," said Hugo.

Than a large man appeared in the light; he's wearing a light purple body suit with a clear glass helmet. In the helmet is a black skull that looks like it's floating in a purple mist.

"Gadget Girl, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Szorny as he stood in front of her. Gadget Girl just glared at the man. "Not much for words are you?"

"Well, I've been kidnapped and knocked out. Then I woke up to find myself chain to a wall and now you and Hugo wants me to do some of your dirty work. Well guess what Szorny I'm not going to do your dirty work."

Than Szorny slap Gadget Girl across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. Szorny bend down towards Gadget Girl's ear and whisper. "You better watch what you're saying, cause your life depends on it." Szorny than rose up and turn towards Hugo. "Do you have the device?"

"No master, the bots looked everywhere in the batcave but didn't find it," said Hugo.

Szorny made an annoyed look but then turn his attention towards Gadget Girl. He bent down and grab her by her hair. "So Gadget Girl, where's the device?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," growl Gadget Girl.

"Don't be smart with me or you'll suffer the consequences," said Szorny as he pulled her hair harder.

"I rather die than to tell you."

"That can be arrange," Szorny was prepare to slap her again.

"Master don't we need her alive. But I think I know a way on how we can get the device," said Hugo.

"Is that so, well spit it out than!" Szorny yell as he let go of Gadget Girl's hair causing her to fall on her hands and knees.

"It turns out that Gadget Girl is the wife of the Batman," a creepy smile formed on Hugo's face.

"And?"

"Maybe if we made an offering to Batman, than we'll get what we need."

"What kind of offering?"

"What if we 'give' him his wife?"

"Then once we have the laser, we keep Gadget Girl."

"Yes."

"It won't work," said Gadget Girl as she slowly stood up.

"What do you mean Gadget Girl?" asked Hugo as he grab her chin.

"Batman won't fall for your little trap, I mean he's the world's greatest detective."

"True, but from what I seen. Batman will do anything to get you back after all you're his wife."

"Are most earth women weakness to earth men?" ponder Szorny.

"Only the married ones," said Hugo.

"Why do you guys want the laser so bad?" asked Gadget Girl.

"That's for you to find out later," said Szorny.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not going to be here much longer," said Gadget Girl as she crosses her arms.

"What makes you say that?" hiss Szorny.

"Because Batman is coming for me."

"O Gadget Girl, but Batman is never going to find you," said Hugo.

"Why?"

"Because Gadget Girl the ship has camouflage on the outside of the ship. So no matter what where we are, the ship will blend in."

"So it might take years for Batman to find us," hiss Szorny.

Gadget Girl just laugh causing the two villains to glare at her. "That's really funny, but I know Batman and he will find me. And once he gets here; you two will regret the day you were born."

Szorny than stroke Gadget Girl's hair and whisper, "You can keep hoping all you want but he's never going to find you."

Watchtower

Batman sat at the computer with Batgirl and Robin by his side, looking at different cameras of space. Than Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern (John Stewart) enter the room.

"Anything?" asked Superman.

"Nothing," said Batman not taking his focus off the computer.

"Batman you need to rest, you've been at this for hours," said Wonder Woman placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not stopping until I have her in my arms."

"Come on Bats, what about Robin and Batgirl? They need their rest," said Flash.

"We're not resting until we get Gadget Girl back," said Robin as Batgirl nodded her head.

"But space is a big place how do you know if she's still around Earth?" asked Green Lantern.

"Because Hugo and the aliens want to concur Earth," said Batgirl.

"How do we know that Gadget Girl isn't already doing their bidding?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Gadget Girl would rather die than to cause millions of people to suffer," said Batman.

Before anyone could say anything the computer screen went fuzzy.

"What's going go?" asked the Flash in panic.

"Someone is trying to contact us," said Batman.

Than the screen went back to normal and Hugo appear on the screen.

"Hello Batman," said Hugo with an evil grin.

"Hugo," growl Batman as he clench his fists

Superman place a comforting hand on Batman's shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "What do you want Hugo?"

"I just wanted a friendly conversation."

"Spit it out Hugo! What's the real reason you called?" growl Robin.

"Settle down Boy Wonder, unless you want Gadget Girl back in one piece," said Hugo, his smile growing bigger.

Robin's eyes widen in fear than Batman stood up and said: "What do you mean?"

"You want your wife back right?" Batman just glare at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyways how about we make a trade?"

"A trade?" asked Batgirl.

"Yes, you give me the laser and in exchange I'll give you Gadget Girl."

"How do we know that you'll actually give us back Gadget Girl?" asked Green Lantern.

"You have my word," said Hugo as he raise his hand.

"I want to see her," said Batman.

"I'm sorry Batman that is out of the question."

"If I don't see her than there's no deal," said Batman giving Hugo a batglare, but this batglare seem to be worse than original. It's about as bad as the daddybats glare.

"Alright than Batman. Bring in Gadget Girl!" Batman and the others waited patiently until the screen went from Hugo to an empty floor. "Just throw her there," said Hugo.

Than Gadget Girl hit the empty floor; she has purple energy rings around her wrists behind her back and her ankles also she's gag. Gadget Girl try to say something but nothing came out.

"So what do you say Batman?"

Batman just stare at Gadget Girl's eyes under her mask, he was glad that she's ok. But if didn't trust Hugo, Batman continue to stare at her eyes. "Deal."

The screen than move back to Hugo and everybody notice his smile grew bigger. "Alright Batman bring the laser to Wayne Industry and I'll be waiting with Gadget Girl. Be there when the sun sets and come alone understood?"

"Yes."

"Good see you then."

Than the screen went blank than back to the cameras. Batman got up from the computer and started to walk toward the zeta beams. No one said a word, they knew that Batman has a plan and will bring back Gadget Girl.

**I know not a very long chapter. I've had writers block, but I promise the last few chapters will be longer. Szorny means monster in Hungarian. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Batman waited patiently on the building across from Wayne Industry with the laser in a steel case. Batman look at the sun; it was getting close to sun set. But no Hugo Strange or Gadget Girl.

'I hope she's alright,' thought Batman as he look through his binoculars.

Before he knew it the sun was setting, Batman made his way toward Wayne Industry with the laser in his hand. He landed quietly and stayed in the shadows, Batman than notice that the sun was no longer in the sky.

'Hugo said to meet me here when the sun set. Why's he not here?'

Than at the corner of his eye he saw movement in the shadows. Batman scan the area where he saw the movement. Before he knew it Hugo step out of the shadows; he looked around.

"You can come out Batman," said Hugo.

Batman step out of the shadows with the case in his hands. He gave Hugo his worst batglare in the world, when he didn't see her. "Where is she?"

"Now Batman is this how you really do business."

"Enough Hugo! I only came here to get Gadget Girl, so tell me where she is?! Or I'll give you a new meaning of pain!"

"It seems that you care very much about her." Batman said nothing. "So Batman, how come I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

Batman charge at Hugo; he grab him by the collar and slam Hugo to the wall.

"Hugo, where is she? I need an answer in the next 60 seconds or I'm going to break the number rule of being a superhero."

"You'll tell me your identity?"

"No, I'll kill you. And I'll make sure that you'll suffer every minute. So I'm going to ask again, WHERE IS GADGET GIRL?!"

Hugo snap his fingers and a blue portal appeared. Batman just stared at the portal, his grip became tighter. Than Gadget Girl came through the portal and landed face first on the ground. Batman quickly let go of Hugo and made his way to Gadget Girl; who is unconscious. He knelt down and gently pick her up; Batman notice that Gadget Girl is gag and has purple energy rings around her wrist and ankles. He also notice that her gloves, belt, and boots were gone.

"Now Batman, I've held our end of the bargain. Where's the laser?" said Hugo as he stood up.

"It's over there," said Batman turning his head towards the direction of the laser.

Hugo made his way and he smiled once he saw a steel case. Hugo open the case and his smile grew wider once he saw it.

Batman saw Hugo but he focus on Gadget Girl. So he gently shook her and said, "Gadget Girl, Gadget Girl, it's me Batman. Please wake up."

Gadget Girl's white lens on her mask slowly open and tried to say something but she was gag. Batman remove her gag.

"Batman it's a trap!" yelled Gadget Girl.

Before Batman could say or do anything, his world went into darkness.

**Five hours later**

Batman slowly woke up with his head aching, he tried to rub his head but his hand was chain to a wall. Batman notice that his belt, boots, gloves, and cape were gone; he cursed himself for losing conscious.

"I'm glad you're awake?" said a voice.

Batman couldn't believe his ears, he turn his head to the source of the voice. "Gadget Girl?"

"Yes Batman," said Gadget Girl with a small smile.

Batman couldn't help but smile back, he notice that she was chain to the wall too. "I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks, but I rather be somewhere else with you."

"Where are we?"

"On the aliens' spaceship," sigh Gadget Girl.

"What do you know about the aliens?"

"Well there's an alien name Szorny; he's very large and his head is a black skull floating in a purple mist. Him and Hugo are the masterminds to this operation."

"What do they have plan?"

"Well they're building a machine. I don't what it does but apparently I'm suppose to work it."

"What did you tell Hugo and Szorny?"

"I just told them that you were coming to get me and that you were going to beat the living crap out of them." Batman gave a small smile but it turn in a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I've failed you."

"What?"

"If you were with me, Robin, Superman, and Superboy, we could have prevented this. It's all my fault that you got capture." Batman look down at the ground. "Maybe you were better off dating Superman than me."

"Batman, this isn't your fault and I don't blame you. Because you came to rescue me and I appreciate it. And it won't have worked out between me and Superman."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you're more sweeter, smarter, and handsome." Batman smile in victory. "Batman can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything?

"Why did you called me your wife?"

"I don't know but it felt right when I said it."

"Really?"

"Yes, Gadget Girl you're my soul mate."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you too." Batman smile and Gadget Girl smile back. "So does this mean that Batman and Gadget Girl has to get marry?"

"It depends?"

"On?"

"If she says yes," said Batman with a small smile.

"Where's the ring?"

"I have one ring in my utility belt and another one in my nightstand."

"Why do you have two rings?" asked Gadget Girl with a puzzle look.

"One ring is for Batman's wife and the other is from my identity's wife." Gadget Girl nodded in understanding with a smile on her face. "So Gadget Girl will mar..."

Batman was interrupt by Hugo strange entering the room with two robots.

"Well, I'm glad to see you awake Batman," said Hugo. Batman and Gadget Girl just glare at him. "Untie them."

The robots untie Batman and Gadget Girl than cuff their wrists. Hugo lead the robots out of the room and into the hallway. While they were walking, Batman study his surroundings to see if there was an escape. Hugo stop at a door; he type a pass code and the door open. In the room was Szorny.

"So this is Gotham's hero Batman," said Szorny with a creepy smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same," said Batman.

Szorny just ignore his comment than he turned his attention to Gadget Girl. "So Gadget Girl, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" growl Gadget Girl.

"To help us rule the world," said Hugo.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Batman.

"With our weapon," said Szorny as he reveal a model of a weapon. It look like a laser gun. "Thanks to you Batman, we have completed the structure of the weapon with the laser. This weapon can destroy a mountain in a blink of an eye. "

"So what does this have to do with me?" asked Gadget Girl.

"We've finish building the weapon but we want you to use your technology skills to make our weapon better," said Hugo.

"And if I refuse?" said Gadget Girl.

Szorny snap his fingers and the robots grab Batman, "If you refuse than your husband will pay the price."

"No, you can't!" yelled Gadget Girl.

"Than you'll do what we say and no harm will come to Batman," said Hugo.

"Don't listen to them Gadget Girl, I'll be fine," said Batman.

Szorny punch Batman in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain. "What's your answer Gadget Girl?"

Gadget Girl look at Batman, she send him a batmessage (its when they can talk by the look on their face). 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

'I'll be fine, we can't let them use that weapon on earth.'

'I can't lose you.'

'Gadget Girl, I'll be fine I've face worse situations.'

'But you're human, you could die.'

'I'll be fine.'

"Well Gadget Girl, what's your answer?" asked Szorny.

She took a deep breath and said in a hurt voice, "I'll do it."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Well Gadget Girl, what's your answer?" asked Szorny.

She took a deep breath and said in a hurt voice, "I'll do it."

Continuation

"Good choice," said Szorny as he stroke her cheek.

"Don't touch her," growl Batman.

Szorny look at Batman, but didn't stop touching Gadget Girl. "Does this bother you Batman? Me touching your wife?"

"Make your robots let me go and I'll let my fists do the talking."

Szorny let go of Gadget Girl and walk towards Batman. He punch Batman across his face than his stomach. Batman fell on his knees but Szorny continued to hit him.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" scream Gadget Girl as she try to run to Batman but Hugo grab her.

"Sorry Gadget Girl but he has to be punish," said Hugo.

"No!" Gadget Girl stomp on Hugo's foot.

Hugo let her go and grab his foot. Gadget Girl ran to Szorny and gave him a kick to his side. Szorny grab his side, but Gadget Girl did a roadhouse kick to his helmet causing it to crack. He fell to the ground and she starts to kick him in the gut.

"Nobody! Hurts! My! Husband!" yelled Gadget Girl between kicks.

Batman stare at her and he smile when she called him her husband. But his eyes widen in fear as a robot came and grab Gadget Girl and pulled away. Szorny slowly got up and grab his stomach but he made his way towards Gadget Girl.

"You shouldn't have done that," hiss Szorny as he grab Gadget Girl's cheek roughly. "Return Batman to his cell, while I deal with her."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" growl Batman as he struggle the robot's grip. But nothing happen, the robots left the room with Batman in their clutches.

Gadget Girl watch as the robots took her Batman away, she was glad he was ok. But now she'll have to deal with the aftermath of her actions.

'Please be safe Batman, I don't want you to get hurt or killed,' thought Gadget Girl as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't worry Gadget Girl, no harm will come to him. But you have to obey our orders," said Hugo.

"But you need to be punish for what you did," hiss Szorny as he grab Gadget Girl away from the robot. "You may leave."

The robot left the room leaving Szorny, Gadget Girl, and Hugo alone. Meanwhile Batman was back to his cell chain to the wall.

'He better not hurt her,' thought Batman. 'I better find a way out of here, but how?' He looked around the room and found an air vent. 'Maybe we can use that, but how to get out of these chairs? If I only had my belt or my gloves. I wonder if Gadget Girl knows where they are?'

Than Batman heard a noise, he looked around and saw a mist in the room. He tried not to smell it but it was too late. Batman started to feel light-headed and his eyes began to feel heavy. He couldn't open his eyes any longer, so he closed them.

_Bruce Wayne was in his bedroom sleeping peacefully, but he open his eyes and gave a big yawn. He rub the sleep out of his eyes and turn his attention to the person laying next to him._

_Bruce smile and gently shook the person, "Melanie, it's time to wake up." But she didn't move. "Come on Melanie. It's time to wake up and get out of bed." But she didn't move, Bruce grew worried. "Melanie?" Bruce remove the blanket and his eyes widen in horror._

_Melanie was laying in the bed with a bullet holes all over her body and her eyes open in fear. Bruce gathered Melanie in his arms; his heart ache in pain and tears were falling down his cheeks._

_"No Melanie! You can't be dead!" he scream as he pulled her closure._

_Than Bruce notice Dick was in the bed too; he had bullet holes too and his eyes were the same as Melanie's. Bruce could feel his heart breaking into millions of pieces._

_"No Dick! Not you too!" Bruce scream as he got Dick in his arms with Melanie._

_"You couldn't protect them," __said a voice._

_Bruce's head shot up and he look around the room to find nobody there. "Who are you!"_

_"Why Bruce, you don't remember me," said the voice sounding hurt. Bruce just glare at him. "Well the last time you saw me, you were just a little boy. You were walking with your parents down an alley."_

_Bruce's eyes widen in fear than fill with anger. He said in a cold voice, "It's you, you're the mugger who killed my parents."_

_"Indeed I am, but now I killed the woman you loved and the boy who was a son to you."_

_"How could you, they didn't do anything to you."_

_"I enjoy seeing you in pain. You see Bruce, you let too many people get to close in your life."_

_"Because they refuse to leave me alone and they care about me."_

_"Yes, but it's always the people who cares about you like Melanie and Dick always suffer and now they're dead."_

_Bruce hold them closer and shook his head, "No they're not dead! They're not DEAD!"_

Batman open his eyes and breath heavily, he looked around and he was still chained to the wall.

'How long was I asleep?' he ponder.

Than he heard footsteps and the door opening, Batman pretended to be asleep. He slightly opened his eyes and saw Hugo Strange and two robots enter the room.

"Good, he's still asleep. Chain her up," said Hugo.

Batman heard the robots walk past him and knew they were chaining Gadget Girl.

"We'll be back later Gadget Girl," said Hugo as he and the robots left the room.

Batman made sure they were gone, than he look at Gadget Girl.

"Gadget Girl?" said Batman gently.

Gadget Girl let out a moan and look at Batman. "Hey."

Gadget Girl had a dark purple bruise covering her right cheek and a red hand print on her left cheek. Batman saw a cut on her forehead dripping blood, anger came over him.

"What did they do to you?" said Batman in angry/worried boyfriend voice.

"I was punished for beating up Szorny," said Gadget Girl with pain in her voice.

Batman clench his fists in anger. "Where did he hurt you?"

"He took a few hits at my face and then he work his way down."

"What's your condition?"

"I have three crack ribs, a cut on my forehead, bruises all over my body and a hand print from Szorny when he slapped me." Gadget Girl notice that Batman was angry. "Batman, I'm alright."

"But that bastard hurt you. Once I'm free, I'm going to make sure he'll regret every minute for hurting you."

"You were going to do that anyways for kidnapping me," said Gadget Girl with a small laugh.

Batman felt his anger left him when he heard her cute laugh. "That's true."

"So what should we do?"

"Maybe plan a way out of here."

"Is that wise, cause we don't know if we're being watch."

"We're not. When Hugo came in here, he notice I was still asleep. I knew he was the one who trigger the knockout gas, but he didn't know how long I'll be out."

"I see, so now we can plan."

"Exactly, Gadget Girl do you know where our utility belts might be?"

"I think Hugo has them in a lab. Knowing him, he's probably trying to unlock the belts."

"Yes, but he won't be able too. Since you installed a DNA scanner on the belts so nobody could open them."

"Yeah, but the thing is I don't know where the lab is."

"We'll figure it out later, you see that air vent up there."

"Yes."

"If we can get out of these chains than we can crawl through the air vent and stop whatever they're planning."

"Maybe we find the blueprints to this ship, so we know where we're going."

"Good idea, but we need to get out of theses chains."

"I have some bobby pins in my hair if you can grab one than we can pick the locks."

"I've taught you well."

"Like you always say it's always better to be prepare for anything," said Gadget Girl with a smile. Batman smiled back. "So when should we do this?"

"When Hugo comes for you than after he returns you here. I want you to trip and land on me, as you get back on your feet I'll grab a bobby pin from your hair."

"Ok," said Gadget Girl as she gave a small yawn.

"You better get some sleep."

"I'm fine Batman, besides I afraid that you'll..."

"You think they might take me away," said Batman. Gadget Girl nodded. "Don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Ok, night Batman," said Gadget Girl.

"Night Gadget Girl," said Batman in a gentle voice.

Gadget Girl closed her eyes and fell asleep, even though Batman wasn't holding her. She could feel the warmth of his body touching her skin. Gadget Girl knew she was safe since Batman was here with her. And she knew that Batman will get them out of here.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Gadget Girl woke with a burning pain in her ribs, she made sound that caught Batman's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing," said Gadget Girl quickly but felt guilty for lying to Batman.

"Gadget Girl?" said Batman giving his 'I know better than that' look.

"It's my ribs, they hurt."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to show you that I'm weak."

"Melanie." Gadget Girl flinch when he said her name, but she knew nobody was listen to them. Batman notice this and continued, "Melanie, you're anything but weak. You're the strongest woman, I ever known. With everything you've been through, you always stood strong."

"You mean it?" said Gadget Girl in a whisper.

"Yes," said Batman giving her a 'Bruce' smile.

"I never thought you give me that smile."

"When I'm around you and Robin, I do things Batman doesn't usually do."

Gadget Girl was about to say something but they heard footsteps. Than Hugo and two robots entered the room.

"Unchain them," commanded Hugo. The robots did so than they metal cuffs on Batman's and Gadget Girl's wrists together behind their backs. "Let's go."

They walk through the hallway, Batman notice the air vents that he and Gadget Girl can use to escape. Something yellow caught his eye; it was his and Gadget Girl's utility belts.

'Now I know where the belts are, but we need to get out of these cuffs,' thought Batman. He look at Gadget Girl; who was walking besides him, Batman notice something gleam in her hair. 'Her bobby pins, if I can only get to it.' Than an idea came to him. "I'm sorry," he whisper to Gadget Girl.

Gadget Girl gave a confuse look than Batman 'trip' and bump into her causing her to fall. Gadget Girl sat up and felt Batman pulled something out of her pony tail. (When she's Gadget Girl she has her hair in a pony tail. I know in the beginning I didn't do that but just a FYI) She went 'Ooh' in a quiet voice.

"What's the delay?" growl Hugo as he turned around. He made his way towards Batman and Gadget Girl. He shove Batman away and furiously grab Gadget Girl's arm; forcing her to stand up. "Move," he hiss.

They continued to walk through the hall, Gadget Girl look at Batman who gave her a small nod. Gadget Girl smile, but it disappear when they entered the control room with Szorny in it.

"It begins today," said Szorny in a voice that send shivers down Gadget Girl's spine.

"What do you mean?" growl Batman.

"Today will be day one for ruling the world," said Szorny.

"And we're starting in Gotham," said Hugo.

Batman's and Gadget Girl's eyes widen in fear.

"You can't do that!" yelled Gadget Girl.

"We can and we will," said Szorny as he stood in front of her. He grab her chin so they were eye level. "And you're going to operate the machine."

"No, she won't," snap Batman.

Szorny nodded to Hugo and he punch Batman across the face, Gadget Girl gasp.

"I've waited a long time for that," said Hugo.

"So Gadget Girl, are you going to operate the machine?" said Szorny as he made her face him. Than he made Gadget Girl look at Batman. "Or do you want to watch your husband die?"

"I'll do it," said Gadget Girl in quiet voice.

"Good," said Szorny as he releases her chin and grabs Gadget Girl's arm. He led her to the main computer. "Now before we start there's a phone call, I need to make."

"Who are you calling master?" asked Hugo.

"Their son."

**Batcave**

Robin sat at the chair in front of the computer; all curled up in a ball. He used his cape to cover his body from the cold. Batgirl and Alfred found their Boy Wonder sleeping peacefully.

"How long has he been down here?" asked Batgirl.

"Since Batman left, but I'm glad he's getting sleep," said Alfred.

"Maybe this chair reminds him of Batman and Gadget Girl."

"I think you right Miss Gordon."

She study Robin's face and saw dried tear marks on his cheeks. 'Poor boy misses them. Bruce, Melanie, please come home soon,' thought Batgirl hoping her message will go to Batman and Gadget Girl.

Than the zeta beam announce the Young Justice team, Red Arrow, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Wonder Woman.

"Hey guys!" yelled Kid Flash.

"Shhh," hushed Batgirl and Alfred.

"What?" asked Kid Flash in his 'what did I say' voice.

"Robin's asleep," hiss Batgirl.

"Oh," said Kid Flash as he blush in embarrassment.

"How long has he been out?" asked Artemis.

"About two hours," said Alfred.

"Has he been sleeping at all, since Batman disappear?" asked Superman. Alfred shook his head no.

"Poor Robin," said Miss Martian.

"I wish we could do something to help our friend," said Aqualad.

"Sorry guys, but only Batman and Gadget Girl can help him by coming back," said Green Arrow.

"But isn't there anything we can do?" asked Superboy.

"I'm afraid we can't," said Flash.

"Why not?" growl Red Arrow.

"Calm down Roy," said Wonder Woman.

"But why can't we do anything?" asked Kid Flash.

"Because we've lost contact of Batman's and Gadget Girl's utility belt," said a voice. They all notice Robin has woken up and he got up from the chair facing them. "We have no idea where they are," he said in a hurt tone.

Red Arrow was the first person to react; he went up to Robin and pulled him in a hug. Robin began to cry on his chest; he didn't care if he looked weak in front of the others. All he wanted was Bruce and Melanie, his second parents to come back home.

Kid Flash run up to Red Arrow and Robin, "Rob everything's going to be ok."

"Wally's right, Batman and Gadget Girl makes a great team. I bet they're figuring out an escape plan," said Red Arrow.

"I guess," said Robin as he broke the hug and wipe away the tears. Than to everybody's surprise Robin laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Superboy.

"I'm just imaging Batman getting piss off when Superman or any single dude flirts with Gadget Girl," said Robin with a smile.

Than everybody started to laugh except for Superman.

"That's not funny! He'll kill me if I flirt with his girl!" yelled Superman.

"You're right it's not funny, it's hilarious," said Batgirl.

The laughter increase but it died down when they heard a beeping.

"What's that?" asked Miss Martian.

"It's the computer," said Robin as he log on. "Someone's video calling."

"Who is it?" asked Alfred as he quickly put on a domino mask just in case.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we shouldn't answer it," said Flash.

"But it could give us information about Batman and Gadget Girl," said Wonder Woman.

"She's right, but it's up to you Robin," said Superman.

Robin nodded and he click on the call, the screen went black. Than the screen show Szorny, Hugo, Gadget Girl, and Batman, everybody gasp.

"Batman! Gadget Girl!" yelled Robin.

"Robin," said Batman and Gadget Girl at the same time.

"So Hugo is boy their son?" asked Szorny.

"Yes, they're willing to risk their own lives to save his," said Hugo.

"Well Gadget Girl it looks like you're going to take his life and his friends."

"Never!" yelled Gadget Girl.

"What do mean?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Well my dear lady, my ship is in the atmosphere of earth right above Gotham City. Gadget Girl will be operating my laser and Gotham City will be destroyed," said Szorny. Everybody's eyes widen even Batman's. "Well Gadget Girl do it."

"No," she whisper.

"What did you say?" asked Szorny.

"I said no!"

"No, is not an opinion. You can let them live and watch your husband die. Or you can let them die and you and your husband lives."

"No matter what I decide, me and Batman will die anyway."

Szorny laugh like the Joker, "Smart girl, you're right I was going to kill you anyway."

"Then why have us here?" growl Batman.

"So that way, Gadget Girl will do all the dirty work."

"You bastard!" yelled Gadget Girl.

Than Szorny punch Gadget Girl across the face causing her to fall to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" growl Batman as he was about to beat Szorny. But a robot was holding him back.

Szorny went up to Batman and punch him in stomach. The robot let go of Batman as he fell to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" growl Robin.

"Cause I'm evil," said Szorny as he made his way to Gadget Girl. She was on her hands and knees, Szorny grab her by the hair and force her to stand up. "Do it Gadget Girl."

"Don't Gadget Girl," said Batman.

Gadget Girl place her hands on the keyboard and started to type.

"Gadget Girl, don't do it!" yelled Green Arrow.

"Gadget Girl, we'll die!" yelled Wonder Woman.

Gadget Girl than place her cuff hands on a lever.

"Mom?" whisper Robin.

"Gadget Girl?" whisper Batman.

"I'm sorry," said Gadget Girl as she pulled the lever.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Preciously _

_"Why are you doing this?" growl Robin._

_"Cause I'm evil," said Szorny as he made his way to Gadget Girl. She was on her hand and knees. Szorny grab her by the hair and force her to stand up. "Do it Gadget Girl."_

_"Don't Gadget Girl," said Batman._

_Gadget Girl place her hands on the keyboard __and started to type._

_"Gadget Girl, we'll die!" yelled Wonder Woman._

_Gadget Girl than place her cuff hands on a lever._

_"Mom?" whisper Robin._

_"Gadget Girl?" whisper Batman._

_"I'm sorry," said Gadget Girl as she pulled the lever._

_Continuation_

Gadget Girl pulled the lever and everything went slow mode. Szorny and Hugo were smiling, Batman was trying to hurry to break the cuffs, the heroes stare at Gadget Girl with betrayal written on their faces, and Robin closed his eyes; hoping it's a dream. Time sped up and there was a loud boom.

Robin open his eyes and notice that they were still here. He check the secret cameras of Gotham, and everything was normal. But than he look up at the screen; it was black. The people who thinks as second parents were gone. Tears were burning in his eyes, but fear came over him.

'Please be ok,' thought Robin.

Batman look up from the cuffs and saw a screen showing the laser. As it was firing, the laser exploded. He knew Robin and the citizens of Gotham were safe. But he saw Szorny and anger was written all over his face. Batman quickly went back to freeing himself from the cuffs.

"WHAT HAPPEN?!" yelled Szorny.

"I d-d-don't kn-know m-m-m-master," said Hugo as he stutter.

Szorny punch Hugo across the face than he turn his attention to Gadget Girl.

"You," hiss Szorny. "You did all of this."

Gadget Girl gave a small smile, "Did you really think I would kill my son! My family! My friends! My home!"

"How did you do it?" growl Szorny.

"I might have accidentally cut a few wires and misplace a few microchips. You see Szorny, little things can make a big difference especially in technology."

'She made sure that the weapon couldn't be used,' thought Batman. 'Clever girl.'

"Now you're going to pay!" yelled Szorny. Batman was pull out of his thoughts.

He saw Szorny run towards Gadget Girl, he grab her by the throat and held her against the wall. Gadget Girl claw his arm and tries to break free, but Szorny squeeze tighter. Gadget Girl began to see black spots in her vision. At the sight of his soul mate being strangle, anger stir in his body and time started to slow down. Batman got free from the cuffs and headed towards Szorny and Gadget Girl. He could see her slowly losing conscious, Batman's fist clench that his nails were digging in his flesh. Batman jump and kick Szorny in the back of his knees, causing him to fall forward. Than Batman gave Szorny a roadhouse kick to the side of his helmet, Szorny let go of Gadget Girl and fell to his side. Batman caught Gadget Girl before she hit the ground, he grab the bobby pin and pick the lock of her cuffs. Once he remove the cuffs, he notice that she has her eyes close.

'No,' thought Batman as he search for a pulse. He found a strong pulse. 'Good she's alive.' Batman heard the robots coming towards him. 'Better go and take care of them. I'll be back.' Batman kiss Gadget Girl's forehead and made his way towards the robots.

Batman remembered that the robots' weakness is their chest. One robot charge at him, but Batman easily dodge it. He punch it but it didn't harm it.

'I need my belt, but I can't leave Gadget Girl alone,' thought Batman.

He turn attention to Gadget Girl but she was gone. Batman grew worry but a robot came and threw a punch at him. Batman dodge the punch and scan the room for Gadget Girl, he saw Szorny and Hugo unconscious. A robot was about to grab Batman, but it froze. Batman saw that both robots were frozen than they collapse. He saw Gadget Girl at the controls.

"Eww, that was a close one," said Gadget Girl.

Batman made his way towards her, "What did you do?"

"I turned off all the robots and now I'm putting a virus in the main control systems that controls the ship."

"Gadget Girl won't that cause the ship to crash into earth's atmosphere?" asked Batman.

"Yes, but maybe we can contact the batcave."

"So we can give Robin and the others a message."

"Yes," said Gadget Girl as she type away. "But what do we say?"

"It there any other life on this ship besides us?"

"No, it's just us, Hugo, and Szorny."

"Ok, once we make contact. Hopefully the others are still in the batcave with Robin."

"I sense a plan."

"There is, once the ship crashes we get Superman to take the ship and destroy it. Than Green Lantern can take Szorny to the council and Hugo will go back to Arkham."

"I like it, and to make your plan a success. I almost got a video call setup for the batcave."

"Good, I'm going to go get our belts."

"Ok, but hurry."

"I will."

Gadget Girl type away on the keyboard than she started the call.

"Gadget Girl to batcave. Gadget Girl to batcave. Can anyone hear me?" Gadget Girl sigh but she couldn't give up. "Can anybody hear me? Batgirl? Agent A? Robin? Anybody?"

"Gadget Girl?" asked a voice.

Gadget Girl's face fill with hope and happiness the moment she heard the voice. "Robin is that you?"

"Yeah, are you video calling me?" asked Robin.

"Yes, you can't see me right?"

"Yeah, can you see us?"

"No, but give me a minute and it'll be fixed."

Than the screen reveal Robin and the others surrounding him.

"It's good to see you again," said Batgirl.

"It's good to see you all," said Gadget Girl.

"Where's Batman?" asked Robin.

"He's getting our belts but he'll be back. But we need to get to work."

"What's wrong?" asked Agent A.

"Nothing but we need you guys to be ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Batgirl.

"A space ship about to crash," said a voice.

"Batman?" asked Robin.

"Yes, Robin," said Batman.

Gadget Girl notice that Batman got his cape, boots, gloves, and belt back. Batman gave Gadget Girl her belt, boots, and gloves, she quickly put them back on.

"So what's the plan?" asked Robin.

"Gadget Girl has a virus that will destroy the main control system for the ship. Than the ship will be crashing to earth, but Superman you need to be ready to take the ship and destroy it," said Batman.

"Alright, I'll destroy it with the sun," said Superman.

"What about you guys?" asked Batgirl.

"Me and Gadget Girl will get out with two prisoners," said Batman. "Be prepare for our arrival."

"The belts' tracking devices are back on," said Gadget Girl.

"Ok, we'll stand by," said Superman.

"See you guys later," said Robin.

"Bye Robin," said Gadget Girl.

"Bye son," said Batman. Than the screen went black. "Ready?"

"Batman, I was born ready," said Gadget Girl with a small smile. Batman smile back. "Ok, the virus is in. We've got ten minutes till the ship crashes, so we need to figure a way out of here."

"What about the portals?"

"That could work, but we need to hurry and make one."

"Knowing you, it's just a walk in the park."

"To bad we won't let you succeed," said a voice.

"Szorny," growl Batman.

"Who said you can leave," said Szorny.

"We've decided to be good guests and let ourselves out," said Gadget Girl.

"I'm afraid we can let you do that," said Hugo.

"We can overpower you two," said Batman.

"Plus you won't have your robots to protect you," added Gadget Girl.

"We don't need the robots," hiss Szorny.

Szorny and Hugo were about to attack.

"Wait," said Batman. Making Szorny and Hugo stop in their tracks. "I want to say something to my wife, before we fight."

"Alright say what you need to say," said Szorny.

"It's private," snap Batman.

"Either say it now or say it when she's dead."

Batman sigh in defeat, he grab Gadget Girl's hands and face her. Batman saw a bar saying when the portal to Gotham will open than he saw a red button. "Gadget Girl, vous etes la femme plus etonnante que j'ai jamais rencontre. Vous avez ete a mes cotes, meme a travers des dangers que je rencontre. Tu me rends heureux. Vous etes mon meilleur ami, mon ame soeur. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur et âme. Je veux reveiller chaque matin et aller a dormir la nuit avec vous au lit avec moi. Gadget Girl veux-tu m'épouser?"

Szorny and Hugo were yelling "What did you say?" but Batman ignore them. He stare at Gadget Girl's masked eyes. She was about to answer but Batman push the red button and a blue portal appeared. Batman put his and Gadget Girl's gas masks on and threw gas bombs at Szorny and Hugo. Batman kick them through the portal than he took Gadget Girl's hand and went through the portal.

**Cliffhanger! I know I'm terrible but Batman's Gadget Girl will soon come to an end. But there will be a ****sequel if you want. Please review! FYI the language is French and I give the ****translation in the next chapter. Again review!**


End file.
